Bloom in Blood
by Lady Anata
Summary: Haruno Sakura, mob boss of the Haruno Empire, has lost her mom by the hands of her biggest enemy: the Uchiha Empire. Sakura's now looking for revenge, but how can she do so with school, the Akatsuki and without falling in love with Uchiha Itachi?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: LOVE KILLS**

I picked up the metal object that was set on the high platform before me. The item was in a dark room, one that I had not been in for awhile. It was such a long time ago. This room was so old. This house was so old.

Memories flooded into my head. It always happened like this when I would enter into this very house. They took out all of my thoughts and put their own in. Everything I was thinking about led to those first years—my first years.

You see, I used to live in this now abandoned dark house. Keywords: used to. It was a mansion then and is still one now. It was everyone's dream house, just not mine. To me, it was a death house. Maybe, in my estranged ego, it was even a murder house.

So many people had died in this house. From enemies, to loved ones, to family. There were just too many to count. I lived here, though. I lived here, through the nightmares and such. I lived through the…memories. I lived through all of my hallucinations. It did not hurt much.

Father was a great mobster. Well, I guess I am being modest. He was a great mob boss. "The Greatest" some would say. Nothing would ever stop him from getting down to business. Sadly, not even his family. Myoma Haruno cared only for his business.

I picked up a picture next to where I stood. The only person he ever did care for was Maya Kioto…my mother.

Mother was a beautiful woman. Her pink hair always swayed, even when there was no wind. She was very flexible, like her hair, too. The maids told me she could flip away from any danger. She had a tiny frame, which, I guess, helped her flexibility. Maybe those were some of the reasons father fell in love with her, but I think I know the biggest reason.

She could hold a gun just like him.

From what I heard, they were quite a team. Father could use a gun and never miss with his eyes closed. He missed sometimes with them open. That is probably why he was so great.

Mother could only shoot in tense times or when she was doing some kind of flexible flip. Come to think of it, she only missed once, and that once ended her life.

That is why everyone expected so much of me. The metal in my hand—this gun—was my mother's. It was the last thing she ever held, but not the last thing she ever felt. I was the last thing she ever felt...me and my tears, that is.

I lay there the whole night with her as she fought death. Too bad, though. I just ended up wasting my time. She died anyway. She suffered a bullet in the head, Shizune, one of the top medical-nin in the country told me. The maids ran into the room with the abnu to come and pick her up and take her to her grave.

…It was around midnight.

…As a three year old I was not supposed to understand so much, yet I did. My hands scrunched up until they formed a fist. The maids stood yards away from me, calling for me to come inside. A note fell from the sky. I picked it up, and my eyes widened. In the note, the sign of the—

"Sakura-Chan, watch out!"

* * *

I jumped back and did a back flip when a ball came toward my way. I nodded at Hinata, my best friend who called me back to attention. My eyes narrowed as I looked beyond her. A ball. Quickly, I stood and ran toward the place where my eyes hopefully were not deceiving me.

"Watch you back, Haruno," Ino called as she threw a ball in front of me. Her ball collided with the enemies' ball. I finally got the ball and stood up. All of the boys on the other side cringed. I loved the look of helplessness. It was just so satisfying, but then again, I also loved the look of blood on a porcelain face. Call me sadistic, but my excuse is that I am the daughter of a great mob boss.

"Want to say mercy?" I taunted the boys as I advanced toward them with my one man mafia. The rest of the girls stood behind me. I rolled my eyes. How pathetic could you get?

"No," I heard a male voice answer my rhetorical question. I knew that voice, one of my enemies, in and out of school. "Are you?" he asked. I was sure I knew who it was now.

TWUMP!!

His ball collided with mine. If I had let go of mine, it would be all over for the girls and my dignity. "Next time, Uchiha, don't come to close to the face," I whispered deadly. With one flip, I threw my ball and hit Sasuke, dead on in the gut.

He fell back.

I fell down.

He was out.

I was in.

The boys lost.

The girls won.

The Uchihas won.

The Harunos fell.

Cheers filled the large gymnasium from my side. They all rushed toward me, Hinata first, helping me up. Pats on the back were everywhere. Compliments made to my ears. A smile did not, though.

Why could this not happen thirteen years ago? Why did my mother have to go like the way she did? It could have been this simple, but it was not. The world was never as simple as the world of dodge ball.

"You need a hand?" I heard a masculine voice ask me. I looked up to see a pale hand. I traveled up the hand, to the arm, to the body, to the face. I mentally gagged. Uchiha Sasuke. I could feel all of the girls goggling behind me. I gagged some more.

Even I had to admit Sasuke was pretty cute. But he was just so downright smug and a jerk.

I smacked his hand away and got up on my own. He backed away a bit, but not much. "Thanks, but no thanks," I answered back curtly as I hurried out of the gym. I could feel his glare on my back.

Another reason why I hated Sasuke? He was an Uchiha. They were another big mob gang. They were only second to the Harunos. Yes, still second. I walked absentmindedly. Someone had to keep us alive. Sadly, a sixteen year old had to.

"You coming, Hinata-Chan?" I called back to my best friend who was probably blushing like mad because of Naruto Uzumaki. Pfft, I pitied her.

* * *

"Sakura-Chan, you have to be more careful in who you piss off," Hinata lectured me. I rolled my eyes. We were at my locker so I could get my purse for lunch. "We are not in middle school anymore," she continued.

I closed my locker and led us to the cafeteria. Ino and TenTen would be waiting for us as usual at our lunch table. "Of course not, Hinata-Chan. We are sophomores now," I agreed nonchalantly. This happened everyday, so she was used to it. I was used to it.

"You have to be careful," she continued on, "with your mouth, because you—

"Can barely control it," I finished for her. Next, I went on through the whole speech. "You have no one to protect you, Sakura-Chan. I know you can take care of yourself, but please, please, take—

"Sakura-Chan, look!" Hinata said as she grabbed my head and turned me toward our usual seating spot. My eyes narrowed a bit. Ino and TenTen walked over to us.

"They practically pushed us off," Ino explained. TenTen nodded her head. I paid little attention.

Sitting in our table was the boys we had just beat in their own game. Hyuga Neji, Hinata's eldest cousin, Uzumaki Naruto, Rock Lee, Izuama Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, and Uchiha Sasuke.

I was on fire now!

"We beat them so we deserve our seats, anyway," I found myself complaining like a little girl. The girls agreed. I turned back just in time to see Sasuke making his way toward me. His mouth was set in that smirk as usual. I pushed the ladies behind me.

"I got this," I whispered. "Go get us some lunch," and with that they scurried off. He stopped a few feet ahead of me. It was silent for awhile. I guess they all wanted to hear Sasuke screaming when I beat the crap out of him.

"Good evening, Miss Haruno," Sasuke greeted in his too pleasant voice. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I see you are happy today," again, no answer. I could see his smirk tugging to grow.

"Tell your little boy crew to move," I whispered back venomously. It almost came out as a growl. He chuckled.

"Now, why would I want to do that when it is just so comfortable there?" he taunted. My fist started to glow with chakra underneath my arm. I was about to get a detention. "Cat got your tongue, kitty," POW!

I do not know what I hit, but I hit something and I heard some crackling, too. I smiled. There go his cheek bones. I opened my eyes, only to have them widen. In front of me, a beautiful man was standing with his hand holding back my fist without even a trace of hesitation. He looked just like Sasuke, but older and more mature.

"Brother, what did you do to anger Miss Haruno so much? What would father say?" his beautiful voice asked.

"BROTHER!" I screamed. The eldest looking man looked back down at me. Realization dawned on me. "You are Uchiha Itachi, the heir of the mob," he only smirked at me.

"Hn, I did nothing," Sasuke answered back finally. This angered me. What a liar! "Me and the boys decided to sit in that one particular spot and she and her friends threw a fit," he explained some more.

Itachi was as impassive as ever. "Hn," and with that, he dropped my hand. I stared at him unbelievably. He had such strength. I quickly got up and brushed myself off. Itachi was gone and Sasuke and the boys made some room for me and the girls. They were already there. TenTen indicated for me to come and sit. Sasuke just sat there with a smug face, patting a spot next to him.

I scowled and walked off out of the cafeteria. I did not need this. Not right now. Was I even ready? Sure, my family was destroyed by them, but, could I fight? Was I like my father and mother?

I rummaged through my purse, my hands frantic. They stopped when I felt cold metal. I smiled dangerously as I raised my hand up and out of my purse. The gun was in my hand.

Next, I took out the note I had found those many years ago. I threw it up in the air, and, with perfect aim, shot.

Ka-Boom!

One hole was now in the piece of paper. Swiftly, I tucked the piece of paper down in my purse again. The gun went in, too. I took out my black and red razor phone and quickly dialed some numbers.

"Kakashi-Kun, come and pick me up," I whispered quickly through the phone. I noticed how dangerous my voice sounded. "Tell them some kind of emergency happened. Yes, that is right. I have seen Uchiha Itachi," I took out my gun pellets and then loaded them back in again, ending with a soft click. "I think it is time for the Harunos to avenge our loss, starting with the father, Fugaku."

* * *

When I arrived home, a butler opened the car door for me. I bowed to him in thanks as I walked to my front door of my large, but empty manor. As I opened it, I sighed.

It could be very boring without family. I hurried to my room, ignoring the maids' greetings. I was so used to it. Kakashi was soon beside me. "When do we start?" he asked quietly, reading his porn book still.

I rolled my eyes. Ever since my mother died, Kakashi took it upon himself to act as my guardian. He was not the worst, but not the best. With him around, I might as well not have a guardian. I made all of the decisions. It was a good thing father left the money, or how else would I be paying the bills?

"The Uchiha's life will end in a few days," I answered. He knew which one I was talking about. The one who ruined my family. The one who was most like my dad. The one who loved my mother. The one who…

…killed my mother.

"I see," he answered. "Just make sure you do not fall for him," he gave advice. I gave a disgusted face and noise as I played with my mother's gun. "Not Fugaku, but Itachi. Love is what killed your mother."

"I know that Kakashi...I know."

* * *

**_My new story. Bet you did not see that one coming. It just came to me one day and I acted out. I hope you like it so far!_**

**_So, do you know who killed Sakura's mother?_**

**_IS Myoma Haruno really dead?_**

**_I bet you cannot wait for the next chapter. Should be out by next week. Have to work on Onyx Waters first. Maybe even Crimson Sanctuary. Aww well. No problem. I can do it all. Onyx Waters should be out by 6 today or 4 tomorrow. Crimson Sanctuary, maybe around Sunday. _**

**_Question: Kissing a homeless woman or getting bit by a pit viper? Explain why._**

**_MissSakuraUchiha_**


	2. Shot of Warning

**CHAPTER 2: SHOT OF WARINING**

I walked down the long corridor before me. My hand squished around the cold item that was in my hand. It felt good against my soar hands, too nice. I loosened my hand a bit and felt a dark smile etching on my face.

As I passed through the corridor, I looked at the long windows that I was currently passing. The moon shone brightly. It was a full one and the night was as dark as onyx eyes. I gasped at my most current thought. For some reason, the color onyx was all I could think of right now.

Maybe it was because my enemies all had onyx eyes.

…That could be a reason.

Or maybe it was because my dreams were basically in the color onyx.

…That could be another reason.

Or maybe it was just knowing that…my mother, her death…she lost her life to the onyx enemies I dreamed of. Oddly, I only dreamed of one and not all. I could not put my finger on the reason for that. Maybe I needed another girl's night out. Yes, a female companion may be the one to help with all of this madness.

I walked faster toward my room, the gun still in hand. When I opened the door, I walked straight for the bed and the dresser that stood next to it. I put down the gun on my bed and picked up the phone with my other hand at the same time. I quickly dialed some numbers.

"Hello," the voice called out happily. Ah, Hinata was always in a happy mood. It seemed so distant from me—her moods. It made me jealous at times. There were so many questions in that jealousy.

Why could I not sound so happy and cheerful all the time?

"Hey, Hinata," I called back through the fun, trying to sound as enthusiastic as her. I think I failed a bit, though. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied, again in her happy voice. Not only did her voice seem happy, it also sounded secure. There was something protective over it, but I just could not put my finger on it. She was always ready to protect those who were close to her.

How come I was not ready to protect my…friends like her?

"What are you doing next Saturday?" I asked, my voice trying to sound secure, but then I realized I was just securing myself. If she said yes, I did not want to sound too happy. But didn't I want to sound as happy as Hinata? Why am I so confused?

"Nothing at all. Why?" she asked me, her voice sounding generous, like she was ready to do anything for me. She was such a giving person it made me sick, but at the same time I loved her.

I am so rich. Can I try to be generous once in a while and give?

"Do you want to downtown with me and hangout? Maybe we could catch a movie," I suggested. I could pay, than I would be sounding generous, right?

"Sure," she answered back sounding more cheerful than normal, if that was even possible. God, I wish I was more like her. "Are you sure it's safe for us, though? I know how dangerous your life is lately," and sadly she was right. My life was more dangerous than ever now. Sometimes, I could not even make it a couple of blocks down to school.

Having the Haruno Mobpire was rough. I call it a mobpire because it is basically just a group as big as an empire, but we were all just mobsters. Like I said, I had no family, so none of them were Harunos. They were all just close friends of Father, who would do anything for me. Sometimes, I felt as if I was taking advantage of them.

Seriously, they would go out in the line of fire, take the fall for me and do what I would say, and never come back home. There was a difference between me and them, though.

They had families. Wives and kids at home, waiting at home for them. Some of them were even young enough to have moms and dads. That's how sad it was.

I had no family. I had no husband and kids waiting at home for me. I was young, but I had no mom and dad anymore. So if I were dead, who was it going to be sad for?

Kakashi was too perverted to give a damn. Like he would even care. If he came to my funeral, he would wear something nice, just to get women, while reading his porn book. Some caring family there.

And Hinata, well, she had her own family problems. She had to show them how strong she was so she could take up the family business. They were tobacco exporters. Sometimes, if the army was not on their tail, they would even be able to get it to America without people knowing. They would get large sums of money for that.

"I am guessing the silence means know," Hinata's voice broke me out of my trail of thoughts. I registered in what she said and tried to think of something to calm her and myself down. She was right. I could kill her next.

"No, I think we can make it," I lied to her, knowing full well that I had enemies everywhere, especially in Tokyo. But that was the biggest city around this area.

It was like I felt her face brighten from the phone. "That will be so awesome!" she exclaimed. "We barely have the chance to do things together now that you took the Haruno Empire," she explained to me, I don't know why, though. I already knew everything she was saying was true.

"I know and I am so sorry," I said, but truthfully, I had no heart, so how could I be sorry? It hurt knowing what a liar I could be, even to someone I thought of as my best friend.

"Oh no, it is not your fault," she said sincerely. "I know what the Uchiha did to you and I am so sorry," she paused. I began to wonder why she stopped. Did she think she offended me? Everyone knew, yet did nothing to put them in their place. "Can I ask you something?" she asked after a while.

"Anything," I confirmed with her.

"Please don't take it the wrong way, but I am just wondering why Uchiha Sasuke has a crush on you," she said. My eyes popped open. Uchiha Sasuke, my enemy and one of the sexiest men in all of Tokyo, has a crush on me. "It's not that you're not beautiful. I mean, you won the prom queen award without even being there last year, but you guys are enemies," Hinata said, her voice giving away that she hoped I was not offended.

"That is kind of strange," I admitted truthfully. Uchiha Sasuke really did not show much interest in girls. Why would he see something in me? The Uchiha Empire hated us. They hated me and even tried to come after me. "Where did you hear this from?" I loved our conversations. They were just so informative.

"Well," Hinata hesitated for a bit. How bad could it be? The worst thing would be that she was sleeping with him and she was too pure for that. "I overheard Naruto and Sasuke talking about you when you left that day early. They were saying how you would make a good heir to the Uchihas. And the weirdest part was when Itachi passed Sasuke at the same time and gave him a possessive look," and Hinata was always good with reading faces. It scared me how good she was.

"I have nothing to say about that, except Sasuke's dreaming if he wants to be with me," I said venom leaking out of my voice. "They destroyed my family and now want me to make one with them," I continued, my hands clenched into a fist.

"Yes, well I will see you at school tomorrow," Hinata said with a dark aurora out of her voice. "It is Monday so don't forget," she reminded. It's a good thing, too. Last week, I forgot what day it was and did not come to school. I guess that's one of the consequences for not having a mother or father.

"Ok, I'll be there," I laughed. "Goodnight," I waited for her reply and then hung up the phone. I lay on my bed in my darkened room. Tomorrow was going to be a great day, I could already tell.

* * *

I closed my locker shut as I stepped back from the place that was like another room. It had everything in it. From deodorant to pens to extra clothing to a mirror; it basically had all of my needs. Sometimes I wish I could curl up and live in there.

My mind was only a few seconds in wandering mode when I felt a grip on my arm. Having good self-defense because of my enemies, I quickly turned around and grabbed the arm and made a move to flip the impostor of my body. I was surprised when he did not fall face first, but I was wrapped up by the waist in his arms. I looked up to see onyx eyes.

Dreams…

"Well, good morning, Cherry Blossom," a snobbish voice greeted me. I think this is why I hated coming to school so much. "It is a great day, wouldn't you think?" he asked and I grinded my teeth together.

"Good morning, ass," I greeted him back, feeling him tense at my choice of names. I smirked inwardly and outwardly. "To people who have a regular teenage life, but for those like you and me, we can never be so sure, especially the fact that we have so many enemies," I whispered deadly.

"Hn, so true," he answered back calmly. He released and I started to walk toward biology class. He was right behind me, due to the fact we had this class at the same time. We walked in together and I instantly saw my partner, Hinata, sitting with Sasuke's partner, Naruto. I looked at her and she gave me a confused look back.

"Uchiha, Haruno, you guys will be partners for this semester," Ms. Miuzune, our teacher, called as we walked in. I led the way toward the only empty seat which was toward the back. I could _feel _Sasuke's smirk behind me. God, if I could only smack him!

When we were in our new seats and the teacher had started her lecture, I gave him a death glare and whispered, "Explain this to me, Uchiha. How on earth did we get paired together for this semester?" He shrugged and I turned red.

"Maybe the teachers could even feel our attraction," Sasuke said smugly as I rolled my eyes. Someone should shove a stick up his butt.

"Well, if they felt that than they need to see the counselor and stop sending the students," I replied back as I began to listen to what our teacher said.

"You guys will be working on a project with your partner," Ms. Miuzune said. This was probably why I caught on. "More than likely, it will be a semester project and one that would count for three test grades in each class," everyone groaned at that. "The three of you will have to work together throughout the whole thing," had I just heard that right. She just said three.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I interrupted not bothering to raise my hand. I did not have to. I guess you could say I was kind of a brat her at this school. Because of the mob empire I belonged to, people, even teachers, at this school, were afraid of me…even without my father. "You just said, three, but there are only two at a table."

"Aw yes, I guess I should explain that," she said as she pushed her glasses up her nose bridge some more. She already looked geeky enough.

Ms. Miuzune had short black hair that ended at her shoulders. She had a tiny frame and a very weird shaped face. She was definitely not normal. Her voice was squeaky and annoying. Now I know why she was not married.

"The juniors will be helping you," there was a weird silence throughout the room. "Only the best for you guys."

"But Ms. Miuzune, with all due respect—," Ino started, but was silenced with a look from our teacher. Ino sat by Nara Shikamaru, the lazy one of Sasuke's group. Though he was lazy and did not physical work, he was genius. Smarter than most of our teachers, is what everyone said.

I scanned the room some more. I saw TenTen next to her love. Hyuga Neji, the cousin of Hyuga Hinata, who was my best friend. She loved him, but he did not love her. I guess it was a one-sided thing.

A knock was sounded at the door. Ms. Miuzune called the knocker in and the door opened. In came some of the smartest juniors in the school. Actually, the smartest juniors in the school.

First, a long blonde headed young man, who was known as Deidara. He was good in art, great with clay. In science though, or biology for this matter, he was known as the man who blew up things. He reminded me of Naruto.

Next, came a red short-haired junior. This one was known as Sasori. He, too, was good in art, except he ventured in puppetry. Sasori was calm, but very smart. More like Shikamaru, except he was not lazy. He reminded me of Neji.

The third was a tall, young blue man. He was a junior too. This tall man was known as Kisame. For some reason, we don't know why, he was part fish. He did not seem the smartest, but, hey, I could be wrong. He sort of reminded me of a cross between Shikamaru and Naruto. That was never good.

A couple of other young men came in, who I did not care about. Those three seemed to stand out the more, until he came in.

The last one to come in was the splitting image of the young man next to me. Uchiha Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi. He was not too tall, but at the same time, not too short. He was just right. He had muscular arms and chest, from what I could see. All the girls started in awe at him, even my girls. I just pouted.

He shot a look towards Sasuke and then shifted his eyes to look toward me. He smirked as he took his spot next to Kisame. From what I heard, he, Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame were close friends.

"Class, these are the juniors who will be working with you," Ms. Muizune addressed us. "I will now be assigning the juniors their partners. Please note, there will be no change in this," and with that she started assigning.

I barely even paid attention. All I could see were the facial expressions that Itachi and Sasuke sent to each other. It was pretty funny. I did my hardest to not giggle like a little school girl.

These two did not seem like the ones to make such facial expressions. They should have been the one remain calm. Was it me or was there some brother rivalry in this room?

"Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura will be partnered up with Uchiha Itachi," and my world came crashing down as she said that.

* * *

Maybe I passed out, or had a blackout, I don't know. But somehow, I am now walking down the halls and to my car. The girls were chattering beside me. I barely even noticed until now. Had school gone a whole day? Did I even eat lunch? Everything just seemed as if it was a blur.

"Can you believe I am paired up with Hyuga Neji and the junior Sasori?" TenTen asked, though to me it seemed like she was squealing. Sometimes I wondered why I kept her around. Maybe because out of all three of them, she was the most tomboyish.

"I know," Ino answered happily. She was always ready for some good gossip or news. Sometimes, she was even ready for both. "I cannot believe I am paired up with Shikamaru and Kisame," she complained. She was a whiner.

"You'll basically be doing all the work!" Hinata laughed out. "But I cannot say it's going to be any easier for me," she said, though her voice was not as complaining. As usual, it was cheerful. "Shikamaru is a genius, unlike Naruto and Deidara," I laughed inwardly.

I finally decided to speak. "If anyone was going to be doing the most work it will be you," I continued walking, but soon heard no movement behind me. I turned around to see their faces, eyes wide. "What?"

"You talked," Ino answered. I nodded my head with some sarcasm in my face.

"You haven't talked the whole day," TenTen said as if she was explaining what Ino meant. We began walking again toward my car. By the time Hinata spoke, we were sitting in it and I was backing out.

"Leave her alone guys," Hinata came to my defense. I did not need to her to, but when Hinata was defending, I learned to let her just do her thing. "She was in a trance and who would not be after pairing up with the school's hottest duo," and the other girls agreed.

"Listen, can we just not talk about this?" I bit out in a venomous voice. This silenced the girls as I drove toward the exit of the school. We were at a stop sign when another car pulled up toward my Honda. It was a Lexus. A black one, just like mine.

The window fell down as Sasuke shown behind it. As far as I could see, Neji was the one driving and it was Sasuke's car. Shikamaru and Naruto were in the back of the car. Sasuke smirked as my windows fell down in sync with his.

"Listen, come to my house on Thursday night around eight," he said as he stuck his hand out and grabbed my chin. I did not dare move. His head inclined toward me. "See you then, right?" he asked, or tried to confirm.

I nodded cautiously. He leaned his head toward me some more for a kiss, but his car jerked up forward, his hand letting go of m face. We both turned back at the same time to see a black Volvo behind him. In it, Uchiha Itachi. He smirked as Kisame snickered. Neji drove off without looking back. They came up next.

"Haruno, be careful around my brother," Itachi said as he leaned toward me, his cool breath brushing in my face. It smelled beautiful, yet, at the same time mysterious. "You will be one to fight for," and with that they were gone.

I drove the car toward the coffee shop with my girls. I need caffeine.

* * *

"Good night, Hinata!" I called out as I drove off. I had just dropped the last of my girls off from a long afternoon at the coffee shop. It was pretty much ten-thirty at night, and I was driving home quickly. It was not safe for a mobster like me to be out this late.

I regretted saying that.

An explosion was heard and my car was sent swerving. I did my best to keep it on the road. It was a good thing this was just an old back route and not a parkway. My car kept on going and I was soon able to straighten it. I pushed down harder on the pedal; I was sure I reached enough speed.

I opened a latch before and pressed the button. I let go of the wheel and opened a compartment over me. The gun dropped out as I caught it expertly. The windows slid open as I pressed a few numbers on my radio.

"Hello," the male voice answered. It was Kakashi.

"Listen, Kakashi, I am being chased in another car run," I said quickly as I leaned out the door and took a few shots and the window. I was sure I hit something, maybe even the front glass.

"Do you want me to get your bath ready in ten minutes?" he asked routinely. He had no need to be concerned. This was usual.

"Would you?" I asked. "Don't forget to put the bubbles in there, too," I reminded him as I shut off the phone before he could give me another answer or question. I dialed with another number.

"Hinata, listen, if I don't come to school tomorrow make up an excuse," I said quickly before she could even greet me. She knew exactly what was going on. She probably heard the gunshots in the background. He was shooting me and I back.

"Okay," Hinata sighed sadly. "Do you need anything?" she asked.

"Nope," a bullet popped from the back as I ducked. When I looked up, it went through the front window right where my head was. Whew! Good thing I ducked. "Listen, I've got to go," I said and hung up.

I threw my arm out the door as I shot another bullet. This time there was a popping sound as the car's wheel popped. I got it! The car swerved out of control and hit trees. It was out for good. I took off the manual wheel and started to drive home. In twenty minutes, I was there.

I looked at my arm to see blood. I was shot dead on in the arm. It happened so much lately I did not even notice it. The pain came a few seconds after I got home. The physical one and emotional one.

Guards came out from the houses I let them stay in. They rushed to help me out of the car, even though I assured them I was fine. The personal mechanics came to look at the car as the doctors came to look at me. Kakashi rushed me inside and into my room, the doctors behind me.

"Give her some space," I heard Kakahsi bellowed. "Her eyes are blank!" I felt them go away from me a bit, though I knew they were still in the same room. My arm hurt and I felt as if I was drifting into another world.

"We have to get the bullet out of her arm before it can travel anywhere else," I heard one of the doctors call. In a few hours, I was whole again. Well, my arm was kind of hurt, but not that bad. I lay in bed and waited for the pain to stop. I was so used to it.

The doctors had been long gone and Kakashi was talking to some of my personal maids outside the door. I could barely hear what they were saying. I wondered who the person in the car was. What was their purpose? Who were they working for?

My eyes widened. This all happened the same day Itachi had warned me be careful of his brother.

Was he really telling me to stay away?

Did he know of my vendetta towards his family?

I needed answers. I was going to go to school whether my doctors wanted me to or not. I picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. "Hinata, can you pick me up tomorrow? Great…bye," and I lay back down in bed.

Looks like the Uchiha were finally going to fight back. This time, my empire would be ready. We would not lose anyone.

* * *

**_I am so happy! I actually got this out in a week! I think I like this story best of them all. Don't worry, though. I will not give up on Crimson Sanctuary and Onyx Waters. This story just comes more naturally._**

**_ Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Kind of awkward I know, but we have several more chapters to go. So, who do you think sent the driver? The Uchihas or maybe someone else? WHo knows, oh waitm I do. You all are just going to have to wait._**

**_ This is obviously going to be a long story so don't worry, Sakura and Itachi will be together soon. Okay, maybe in about five to six more chapters. Haha! have fun waiting. _**

**_Here is the quote of the week. SOmehow, it basically goes with the chapter, but your gonna have to tell me how it does? If you do I will give you a preview of the next chapter of Crimson Sanctuary OR Onyx Waters. Here it is:_**

**_"It is human nature to think wisely and act in an absurd fashion," Anatole France. What does this mean for this chapter?_**

**_Question of the week:_**

**_ Would you rather jump off a cliff into a lake of pit vipers or marry on an active volcano? Tell me why and I will post it next week._**

**_I'm off,_**

**_MissSakuraUchiha_**


	3. Mixed Life

**CHAPTER 3: Mixed Life**

I woke up, my arm feeling sore. Maybe I should have taken the arm brace Kakashi offered me last night. I would probably be not feeling like this. It hurt worse than anything I felt, and I'd been shot plenty of times. So, why did this hurt so much?

My legs drifted off of the bed as did my rest of my body, but I was not there. I was not whole. I soon found myself in the adjoining bathroom to my room. My night clothes were soon off and on the ground; I was in the shower in an instant. I turned the tab on hot.

It did not take me so long to snap out of my dream-like state. The hot water did that to me at times. For a couple of seconds, I let the water run down my body like a five-year old. It just felt so good and I so sore. I began lathering my rag up in soap, and in an instant, my shower was done. I was dressed and ready to go.

I walked down the corridors, receiving greetings from my maids, butlers, and a few other henchmen who once worked for my father, but now me. I did not greet them back. My mouth just did not want to move, not even in a smile.

Breakfast was the same as usual, yet so different. I sat at my usual long table, me at one end and Kakashi at the other. He did not dare look up at me. I wondered why, but then began eating. I brushed it off like it was nothing.

When we were done, he spoke first, "I called Hinata to come and pick you up," he said flatly. I sighed loudly. I did not want her to have to worry about me. He probably got this, because he added on, "She would want to have known and done anything she could do to help," an eye crinkling smile appeared. "She cares about you and is your best friend," I smashed my hand on the table.

"Don't you get it?!" I yelled. "I don't want her to worry about me," I said, my yelling going down, but not to my usual octave. "Mother never had any friends because of this business. What happened to all of my mother's friends, Kakashi?" I asked, trying to calm down, but failing miserably.

Truth is, I knew exactly what happened to them, and he knew that I knew. I just wanted him to get something in his head. I did not want my friends living this life, especially my best friend.

"They aren't here," he muttered quietly, almost to himself.

"Say it louder," I forced out. Tears were coming to my eyes. I knew some of them and remembered them, too. They were like my aunts. God, how I wished they were all still here.

"They aren't here," he muttered again, but a little louder this time. "They all died because of this business," he was saying exactly what I wanted him to. So if he could say it, why could he not get it?

It was silent for awhile. I wondered if he was processing this whole situation in his head. He was there when my mother died. He was their when her friends died. He was there for it all, so why did he act as if he did not care?

"You have a heart," he whispered quietly. I knew what he said was for me. "You want to keep her safe and sound. You don't want her to end up like your mother or her friends. It would hurt you to much.

"But at the same time, Sakura, you can't control it," My eyes widened. I thought he was just getting me, but, come on, this is Kakashi. The only thing he gets is those damn books. "Your mother had no more control of what happened to her friends than you do."

"So, explain to me how they died!" I screamed at him. I started to break down, sobs being choked back in my throat. "Explain to me…how they were each shot…blood on the ground. Can you explain that!?" I asked, standing up now with both hands on the table. Tears were streaming down my face.

There was a knock at the door and one of the butlers came in to tell me Hinata was here. Where had the time gone? I thanked him and turned back to look at Kakashi, but he was gone. I huffed and walked out of the manor and into Hinata's car, sitting in the passenger seat.

When we were out of the manor gate, she spoke up, "You okay?" she asked sympathetically. I nodded, still looking straight ahead. I was sure she could see my puffed up eyes and a few tears in them, so I brushed my hands over them. Tears still came down.

Silence.

When I focused my mind on where we were, I saw the school entrance. She parked the car and I got out. My arm was a little stiff from the ride and the cast that I was now in. It held me firm, that's for sure.

We made our way into the building, our feet walking in perfect sync. I wondered if that is what made a best friend a best friend. We got to my locker, which was right next to hers. There was still silence.

"Hinata—," I began, but she lifted a hand to cut me off. When she turned to look at me there were tears in her eyes. She embraced me quickly. I was as stiff as stone.

"Don't you ever…do that again," she sobbed out. "I could have lost you if that bullet went up any farther," she sobbed some more. My eyes widened. That's why it was so different this morning. I actually could have died. None of them was that life threatening.

My arms wrapped around her. I could her smile, even though I could not see it. "I'm so sorry, Hina," I said, adding in my nickname for her. Honestly, I was. I hated seeing her beautiful face cry. It gave me pain.

The same pain I felt that day at my mother's funeral. What hurt the most was the fact I would not even look in the coffin.

Is that what I would do with Hinata?

I shook my head out of those thoughts and soon realized I was in my first period class. We got there a little early, so Sasuke and Itachi were not here yet. God, I still cannot believe who I was partnered with. Today was the day we received our assignments, too.

The bell rang and I soon noticed Sasuke was next to me. He stared at my arm and I turned and glared at him. "Like what you see?" I hissed out. I still had a funny feeling someone in his family did this to me…did this to Hinata.

He picked up his hand to touch it, but I flinched back, and he noticed. "What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, looking back up at my eyes. I was about to retort, until the door opened and in came the juniors. We both sat straight and turned to look toward the front of the classroom.

"Okay class," Ms. Muizune called attention. "I will be handing a paper to your junior partners. Each paper has a different assignment for each group. Some will be boring, some fun, some will be even challenging," she said, casting a glance toward me and Sasuke. We both looked at each other from the corner of our eye and looked back up at front. "Get started," she called.

In an instant, Itachi was next to me. I gasped quietly and looked up, my good arm's hand on my chest. He had startled me.

Seeing my face, he smirked. He put the paper down before us as me and Sasuke looked it over. Both of ours eyes probably widened at the same time as we looked at the heading alone.

LIVING IN THE SAME HOME FOR THE LAST SEMESTER.

"She cannot be serious," I breathed out, speaking to myself. One of them just had to answer, though. It surprised me, though, that they both answered.

"I think she is," Sasuke answered first.

"She won't change it," Itachi answered next. I turned around to look at them, for they were behind me. I raised my eyebrow and they raised theirs at the same time. I almost started to laugh. Almost, being the keyword.

I shook my head. "This is a nightmare," I said again to myself. By then, Sasuke had gone up to Naruto to tell him something, leaving me and Itachi alone. I sighed, but felt an arm wrap around my waste.

His breath tickled my ear. Sasuke turned his body and looked at me, his eyes widening and then narrowed. "Come on," Itachi whispered, almost kissing my ear. No one else noticed, though. "I can't be that bad," he let me go when Sasuke came back toward us.

"Okay, guys. We should go house hunting this weekend," Sasuke suggested, his gaze still on Itachi. Itachi was as impassive as ever, though. "How about this Saturday?" he suggested.

I gulped and nodded in agreement. This was going to be hell.

* * *

Hinata, Ino, TenTen, and I walked down the hall in a four man line. Well, I guess women line. School was out and we were walking toward our lockers to get our stuff.

Everywhere I walked, my arm was stared at. It was like it carried its own attention. At times, it would make me self-conscious or just plain annoyed. If they did not divert their eyes, they would have a black one…fast.

After we got our assigned books, Hinata and I walked toward the parking lot to meet TenTen and Ino. Our lockers were in a different direction than theirs. Hinata walked next to my hurt arm, so that no one would hit it. She was very careful around me.

"Does it still hurt?" she asked quietly when we got to her car. We stood outside of it to wait for Ino and TenTen. I don't think I told them whose car we were driving, so it would be better for them to see than to just go looking.

"No," I answered her back, sounding vague. Truthfully, I did not mean for it to sound like that, it just did. I tried to compose myself better. "It hurt last night, and a little this morning, but now I am getting used to it," she smiled and I let a little smile form to my lips.

"That's good," she answered back, a little absentminded tone was in her voice. Her eyes were focused on something. I turned around to look where her eyes were on, only to see the black Volvo from yesterday.

"Is that…?" somehow, Ino and TenTen were her and Ino spoke up to make their presence heard. TenTen shook her head. The driver seat window open and I gaped, just like the other girls.

Itachi Uchiha was signaling me to come over there. I gulped as did the other girls. It surprised me how, I could be so strong in the face of a gun to gun, but when there is an Uchiha around, well this Uchiha, I got all nervous. I felt like a hypocrite.

"I'll be right back," I called to the girls as I made my way toward the Volvo. My strides were confident, but I was not. What would he do to me? Surely, he would not kill me in front of my friends, or in a school parking lot. Too many witnesses, right? But then again, when did that ever stop the Uchihas from killing and getting what they wanted.

When I got to the car, I glared at him. He gave me that intimidating smirk, as usual. "What do you want, Uchiha?" I hissed out through clenched teeth. His smirk widened.

"Get in the car," he whispered lowly, or maybe that was his normal voice. I hesitated for a second, wanting to go back to my girls. He made a quick glance at them, and looked back at me. "Explain to your friends we are going for a ride to discuss the project," I sighed and nodded. I made my way back to my girls.

"What did he say?" TenTen asked before I got there. I looked at her, then to Ino, and lastly Hinata.

"I have to go with him and work on the project," I was not even sure why I was saying all of this. He was my enemy and he could do anything to me. Especially, now that I was in his car.

I turned back toward Itachi and his car, without saying another words to the girls. "Call me when you get home," Hinata said, just a little above a whisper. I turned to look at her and nodded with a smile.

I went to the passenger side and got into his car. He started driving as I looked toward my friends, who were still in the same bunch.

"You have good friends," he said, his voice the same octave. We were out of the parking lot now and making our way to the parkway. "Very smart," he commented.

I rolled my eyes and he must have seen, for he chuckled. "It's either that or they want to have me dead," I said quietly in a venomous voice. I wrapped my arms around my chest.

"Now why would you say that?" he asked, his voice showing some curiosity. I clenched my hands together. I flinched, my bad arm affected by the sudden clench of my hand.

"Crap," I hissed out. It hurt more than anything. I gently put my hand on my arm and held it there. My arm just wanted to drop dead on me.

When we got to a red light, he looked at my arm. Putting his auto-pilot on, he touched my arm. I flinched, only to have him grab it fully. That was the last straw.

"What the crow do you think you're doing?!" I screamed at him. The red light turned to green and the car started to move on its own, much like mine. He did not look up from his arm as I struggled to get out of his grip.

"If you do that it will only hurt some more," he said, still looking over my arm as if he were a doctor. "How did this happen?" he went on to ask. He finally looked me in the eyes. Good, now he could see my reaction.

My eyes narrowed. "As if you don't know," I implied as I looked straight ahead. I could not even look in his eyes, knowing that I would get lost in them. They were just so beautiful.

"I don't," he said deadly. "Now why don't you be a good girl and tell me," he suggested and I only nodded. He was applying more pressure to my arm. When I nodded he let go a bit, but not fully.

"Yesterday, I dropped Hinata off, late at night," I said, looking out the front window. He looked at me and gave a continuing look. I sighed. "Five minutes after dropping her off, a car came and started shooting at me. Doing the best I could, in one shot, I took out his tire, which sent him into a tree," I finished, editing the parts where I made some drastic phone calls.

I was sure he would not care that I took bubble baths.

Silence.

"So why would I know about this?" he asked, taking the auto-pilot off and driving himself. I was not even paying attention to where we were going. He was a good driver, I had to admit. His car drove smoothly, too.

"You sent him on me," I said deadly, wishing I brought a gun to school. By killing the heir of the Uchiha Empire, I could put a damper on their parade. I heard him chuckle. It was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He shook his head, the chuckling dying. "It was not me, Haruno, but I have a question for you," he said, looking towards the front, for he was driving. "Why would you think it was me? You have so many enemies out there," I was sure he knew the answer.

I decided to humor him anyway. "You are an Uchiha and I am a Haruno," I said matter-of-factly. His lips began to twitch. I was sure he wanted to give me that smirk. "You killed my mother," he frowned instead of smirked. I got under his skin and now it was my time to smirk.

"I killed no Haruno, my father did," he breathed out.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked back in a whisper. We were now outside of my home.

He smirked and took my chin up in his hand. He went toward my face and spoke, "You let me drive you home," he whispered into my face. Itachi let go of my face and the door opened for me, one of the butlers.

"Have a nice evening, Sakura," he called out to me as my butler and I made my way toward the door. When I got to it, I turned back to look him. Something made me smile. He smirked back and mouthed only what I could se as, "You do trust me."

When I got in, Anko, my favorite maid, came up to me and said, "Tell me everything," she said and we walked into my room, forgetting to call back Hinata and tell her I made it home.

* * *

I woke up around six in the morning the next day. I turned to look, noticing that I was not on my bed, but a blow up bed with Anko next to me. She was like a best friend and maid at the same time. Sometimes, she was like another mother.

The door knocked when I was done taking a shower. Anko was still sleeping, but I whispered for the person to come in. In came Kakashi and his book. He looked at me, dressed and ready to go, and then looked at Anko, still sleeping on the bed.

"Were we having a sleepover on a school night?" he asked, trying to give me that fatherly voice that I never heard in all my life.

You see, Anko was like my mother and Kakashi my father. For my last birthday, I made her in charge of the maids and Kakashi in charge of everything else. I don't think Anko could handle all of that. She was like a big kid.

Little did they know, that I knew, that they both had a crush on each other.

"Yes, Kakashi," I said as I shook Anko awake. She woke up with mumbles and groans. "I needed someone to talk to," I said, feigning an apologetic voice. "I am so sorry, King Kakashi," now I was making fun of him. Anko smiled and he gave a playful glare at her.

"Well, Sakura, I will go and make breakfast for you," Anko said as she walked past Kakashi.

"No, that's okay," I said. She was always so nice and gentle. "I'm actually not in the mood for anything today," I received stares from both Kakashi and Anko. They were not at all happy.

"Sakura, you are a growing girl," Anko said. I sighed. This was the whole growing up speech, which I had no intention of hearing. It was always the same thing, and I would always do the same thing. Leave.

Kakashi grabbed me by the arm. "Before you go, we need to talk," Anko made her way towards the door. "All of us," he added in. She stopped and walked back over to stand by me.

"What's going on?" Anko and I both asked in unison. Kakashi did not even smile, that's why we knew he was serious. He put his book down and we both gasped. He never did that.

"I think I should be asking you that, Sakura," he said with a stern voice. "Why were you riding with an Uchiha, wait no, not just any Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha?" he asked, his voice rising. I mentally flinched, but on the outside, held my ground. "Do you not remember who they are? What they did?!" this time he screamed at me.

"I remember," I whispered out. "I remember exactly what they did and what they are doing, but I am working on a project with them, which has to have us getting closer!" I screamed back at him. "It requires it," I lashed out.

"Kakashi, please try to understand," Anko put in for me. "Nothing is going on between them, this project just requires them to work closer," she said in her soothing voice.

He sighed. Kakahsi always turned to mush when talking to Anko. She was the only person who ever affected him. "Anko, I understand that," he said as he walked toward the window. "But does he have to knock out our men and pick her up in the mornings," now it was his turn to lash out. Sure enough, when Anko and I went to the window, he was there, leaning on his car.

I ran out of the room. "I have to go, Kakashi, don't want to be late," but truthfully, for some odd, unexplainable reason, I wanted to be in that car, with him. It just made me feel so safe, though he was the enemy.

Kakashi caught up with me when I got to the door. "Here, you don't want to forget you bag and books," he said, handing my school supplies. I opened the door, but he grabbed my arm. I flinched. "I put the gun in there just in case. Be careful, Sakura. You are the only heir to the Haruno Empire," he said as he let me go and closed the door.

I walked closer to Itachi and his car. When he saw, he smirked. Opening the door, he greeted me, his smirk still in place, "Good morning, Sakura," he said as he closed my door. A few seconds later, he was in the car, too. "You are wearing my favorite color," he said. I looked down.

My shirt was the color crimson, my favorite color, with a little black cherry blossom tree on it. I was wearing a denim mini skirt that went up just before my knees. My feet were in boots, black leather ones, to be precise.

He started the car and we were on our way to school. I looked to the front, noticing we were heading into the city instead. It was only six forty-five, so we gad about an hour and fifteen minutes left before school started. It was still a bit dark.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I turned to look at him, for once, actually noticing him. He was wearing a black shirt and denim jeans. His shirt made sure to show his muscles. I almost blushed at the thought.

"Did you eat breakfast?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Well, we can't have you working on an empty stomach, now can we," he said. "I'm going to get you breakfast," I eyed him curiously. He seemed to notice. "What?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him cautiously. He sighed.

"Doing what, Sakura?" this was the first time he really said my name, that, at least, I had noticed. It sent shivers up my spine when he said.

"Being so kind to me," I answered him, the shivers going away. "We are enemies," I continued. He cut me off, though.

"In the mob world, yes," he stated. "But we are not in the mob world right now. We are in the real world…the school world," we were at the coffee shop. I guess this was his destination, for he pulled into the drive through and ordered coffee. I told him what I wanted.

When we were on the road, I continued our conversation, "Every world is the mob world for me," I answered back solemnly. And it was true. I could not go one place without being armed. "Not for you, but for me it is. I've taken the throne of the Haruno Empire, while you are still the heir of the Uchiha Empire," I explained. I was sure he did not need it, though.

We drove back on the parkway. This time, I knew we were headed for school. "Yes, that is true, but you can relax at times," he said to me. "I have heard about you shooting ranges and that you never miss," I smirked at that a bit. It was true. "You should never have to be afraid."

"Wrong," I corrected him. I indicated toward my arm. "I may not miss, but neither do some of them," I felt crazy. Why was I even telling him any of this? He was my enemy.

He shook his head, his eyes still on the road. "But you are flexible," he corrected me this time. "Just like your mother," I nodded my head. "But at the same time, you don't like to runaway from a fight," he added. It was like he could read my mind.

Silence for awhile.

I wondered what he was thinking.

"You are as brave as a lion," he said, finally breaking the silence. I smiled a bit and nodded. We were now in the parking lot of the school. He turned off the car and I got out.

"Aren't you coming out?" I asked, noticing that he was still in the car.

He shook his head. "Technically, I don't have to be in class until you guys start," he said smartly. "That basically is my first class, unless you count the ten minutes in home room," I nodded in understanding and went inside the school.

When I got to my locker, Hinata was there. I smiled and walked over to her, ready to tell her all about my night and morning. She would be happy to see that I got in no mob fights or anything.

"Hey, Hina—," but before I even finished my sentence she left. I looked at her as she met up with Ino and TenTen along the way to our first class. What was that about? Had I said something wrong? Did I forget her birthday or?

"Aww shoot," I muttered aloud as I smacked my hand to my head. I remembered. I forgot to call her last night and tell her if I got home. But that could not just be it. She does not get mad that easily.

"Now I know why you have such brain problems," I turned around expecting to see Itachi, but instead, Sasuke was there. He smirked and I narrowed my eyes. "Come on, we should be getting to class," he said as we began walking. I had to leave now anyway. I had only a couple of minutes left.

When we walked in, surprisingly, Itachi was already there. He glanced at me, amusement showing in his eyes. I noticed that Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and the others were all there, too. When they saw me and Sasuke enter the room, they turned to go sit with their partners. We walked toward our desk as class began. I sat in the middle of them again, tension feeling the air.

* * *

It was finally lunch time and I made my way toward the lunchroom. Still, Hinata and the others were not talking with me and I brushed it off. I just had to ignore them. As usual, they would come running back at me.

When I walked in the room I noticed they were sitting in a far off distant table. It was just the three of them. I was greeted by a few other kids who knew me, but I did not know them. How sad could I be?

"Hey, Sakura. Why not sit with us today?" I heard a voice ask me. I turned to see it was Naruto, following Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at the idea. Shikamaru and Neji were sitting at their table already.

"I guess—," I hesitated, but was soon cut off by another voice. I turned to see the junior, Deidara.

He grabbed me by the shoulders, followed by Kisame on my other. I looked at them skeptically and they grinned back. "Well she can't," Kisame answered.

"She promised to sit by us today, yeah," Deidara added in for his friend. "Don't you remember Sakura?" he asked me, winking quickly.

"Oh, yeah," I acted out. Might as well see what they wanted. "Sorry guys, but maybe another day," I called off to Sasuke and the others and I was taken away and toward the table where Sasori and Itachi were sitting.

"That was too easy," Kisame said as we got to the table. He still had his arm wrapped around my shoulder, Deidara on the other. I slipped from underneath and out.

"How about some personal space?" I suggested, with venom in my voice. They looked at me and started laughing. Someone was about to get punched.

"Wow, you are definitely a good actress," Deidara laughed out. I looked at him and then at Itachi who sat their rolling his eyes. "And a pretty one, too," I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," I said as I sat down. I had no where else to go, so might as well stay here, since the others were under the impression I was sitting here today. I rested my head on my arms as Kisame sat on the left of me and Deidara on the right.

"So, what's the occasion?" I asked, feeling bored and a little confused. Why would they bring me here when they barely knew me?

"Well, we wanted to find out the reason Itachi was not picking us up lately," Kisame answered. He grinned, his toothy grin.

"And we now realize you are not so bad, so why not hang out with you, yeah," Deidara put it. He, too, grinned at me. I couldn't help, but give a small smile. I guess they weren't so bad. I looked over to Itachi, who had his hand on his head as if he had a headache, and then to Sasori, who was tinkering with one of his puppets.

"You still tinkering with that piece of junk, Sasori?" Deidara asked. Sasori merely cast a glance up at him and then back to his work. "It's not even a real piece of artwork," Deidara put in. I looked at the puppet.

"Can I see that?" I asked, my hand inclined out. Sasori looked at me and gave a small smile, while handing it to me. I turned it around and around.

"What you trying to do, Pinky?" Kisame asked. I threw my elbow back into his gut. He let out a large gust of air.

"One, I'm trying to figure something out, and two, don't ever call me pinky again," I said in a deadly manor. Deidara laughed and Sasori smirked. Itachi still held his head low, but he looked like he was stifling back a chuckle. Kisame huffed and rested his head on the table. "There," I said as I found what I was looking for.

I put the puppet down on the table and it began walking. Deidara and Kisame turned to me in surprise. Sasori merely shook his head and gave a smile. Itachi eyed me with a smirk.

"I had years of practice," I explained, knowing a question would pop up. "I hated it at first, but then began to see the beauty of art like this one."

"Tell me, Sakura," Sasori said as he addressed me for the first time. "What do you think true art is?" he asked me. I looked up for a minute, thinking.

"You know, I never really thought of that," I answered back truthfully. I felt like I could be myself around these guys. It was just so easy. They were so different from everyone else at this school.

Kisame smiled. "I like this girl already," he said and I smiled back at him. Deidara put an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, can we keep her Itachi?" he asked, giving Itachi puppy dog eyes. Itachi sat up and looked me in the eyes for a minute. I looked at him back for the same amount of time.

"She can stay for as long as she wants," he answered with a smirk. They cheered, Kisame and Deidara the loudest. Sasori just shook his head in agreement with them.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki," Kisame exclaimed.

I looked at him curiously. "That's what we call ourselves," Sasori explained. "It's the name of our little mob gang," I smiled back and gave an amused laugh.

"And we have all heard about your amazing gun abilities," Deidara added. I smiled back at him.

"They are not amazing," I explained. "Just natural."

I think this is the start of a great life, filled with danger of course. I looked from the corner of my eye to see Sasuke glaring at me and Hinata with a look of pain on her face. This will be interesting.

* * *

**_Chapter three for you guys. Um, I don't know how it was so just surprise me with your reviews! Do you like the way it's going or not? Do you wish I would end it?_**

**_ Well, I have nothing much to say today. So heres the question:_**

**_Would you rather kiss your enemy or have a fight with your best friend?_**


	4. Mysterious Savior

**Chapter 4: Mysterious Savior**

* * *

It was after one thirty and I was on my way toward the final class of the day. Math. It was not that I was bad at math; it was just the fact that I had the worse math teacher ever and very boring.

I turned around before I got into the class. I, being the person that I am, forgot my books. Today, I did not feeling getting a detention, thank you. It had been two weeks since I gotten my last one and I was on a role. This was probably a new record for me, believe it or not.

Laughter erupted out of my mouth. For some weird reason, I could not believe it. I mean, I was a good kid. So, I couldn't say I never got into any fights, but what kid without parents could. I was a disturbed kid. Yes, that's what you could call it.

When I turned down the hall that led to my locker, I froze and gasped in shock.

There, right next to my locker, leaned Uchiha Itachi and all his beauty. He had his arms crossed over his chest. His well toned chest, let me just add. Awkwardly, he was leaned against Hinata's locker, who I had still not talked to.

Reaching my locker, I thought of the different ways I could great him. I rummaged through my brain, but found none that was good for him. For some reason, none of those words felt right.

All my fears left when I heard him speak up first. "You know, you're going to be late for class?" He asked, or was it more of an opinion or statement? I couldn't tell.

I put back on my nonchalant face before he looked up and saw me. "I guess." I shrugged. My eyes found their way up as I looked at him. He was look back down at me, a smirk of amusement on his beautiful features. Had I just called him beautiful? I shook my head mentally. He was my enemy? "But aren't you going to be late, too?" I asked, though I wanted to sound like a suggestion, in my cold voice.

Now it was his turn to shrug. God, how come I couldn't be like him? "I'm skipping again today," he answered me back his voice smug.

I nodded. What a real mob child. Skipping school, now that's something I hadn't done or thought of yet. "Hm, well have fun with that." I reached in and out of my locker, having my books in my good hand. Even after a few days my arm still hurt.

I began walking down the hall when his voice stopped me. "Come with me," he stated as I turned around to look at him. "It's a Friday and this is our last period," he added in with a smug smirk. He walked toward me and whispered into my ear, "You know you want to come."

Gulping, I thought of the things that I could do back to him. "We could go to a good book store," he added in. In that instant, he had me. I was in desperate needs of some more books and all, I just hadn't the time to go and get some, and, sadly, each time I asked one of the butlers they would end up getting the wrong one. If you want something done, you have to do it yourself.

I looked up at Itachi and he looked back down at me.

Or in this case, bring an enemy along.

"Fine," I agreed brusquely. His smirk grew as, with a flick of his wrist, the keys were in his hands. He inclined his head toward the parking lot of the school as I put my books back in my locker and locked it.

I walked ahead of him, and I could feel his presence behind me. Not knowing where his car was, I stopped. "Come on," he said quickly as he grabbed me by the waist and tugged me along.

For some reason, I liked the way it felt. He was my enemy and I was his, yet, when we were like this, I felt like he was my master and I his mistress. I shook my head to clear from these thoughts. He eyed me weirdly.

"Sorry," I apologized, not really sure why. "Just a weird reaction," I assured him as he looked at me more closely, his eyes narrowing. I looked the other way, my cheeks heating up.

When we were in the car, I felt fine and leaned back. Sighing, I calmed down and rested my head on the back of the seat. Closing my eyes, I went less tense, and that was strange now that I was driving off with my enemy.

We were soon out of the parking lot and into the open rode. I smiled to myself, my eyes still close. For some reason, it felt like this was the way it was supposed to be. I wasn't usually in the passenger seat, so it was kind of relaxing.

I opened my eyes to like at my smooth driver. His hair was blown back by the wind from the open window. I soon noticed, my hair was dancing in the wind too.

Unconsciously, I found myself looking at his face more. I guess I was making him out. What he was, because someone like him could not be human, but he was.

I noticed he was thinking to hard. We were at the bookstore already and time had flown fast. Before I knew it, we were in and out of the store and back in his car. Again, he was driving in his calm nature. He still hadn't talked since we left the school and it felt kind of awkward.

"Do you regret taking me with you?" I asked him in a soft whispered. Abruptly, he turned to look at me, his eyes captivating mine. He showed his smirk and shook his head.

Taking on hand off the wheel, he picked up my hand with the bad arm. His touches were soft, I didn't even flinch. Picking up my hand, he kissed the outside of it. "Now why would you think that?" he asked, one eyebrow rose.

I looked the other way and scowled with the actions that he took. We are enemies. Why couldn't he get that? Fixing my composure, I answered him back. "You haven't talk since we left school and it's been nearly and hour and a half," I explained to him. He chuckled darkly. "What's so funny?" I demanded my mouth turning into a pout.

He chuckled some more before answering my question. "You are, Blossom." I scowled at his choice of names. "I was just thinking on how much fun it would be living with you for the rest of the year." My face went downward as he reminded me of that.

"Oh, yes," I agreed nonchalantly sarcastic. "I almost forgot," I added in, and truthfully, I did forget. It wasn't the fact that I wanted to forget that bothered me right now. It was the fact that I didn't want to forget. For some reason, I looked forward to it. This last semester didn't seem like it could be so bad. Maybe it would even be fun.

There was a bad part to this, though. I was hanging out—wait no—living with them. My enemies and it did not look promising. I am sure there would be some punches and kicks, maybe even some shots. Boy, this would be fun.

* * *

We arrived home late that night, believe it or not. He took me to dinner and everything. We went to some fancy place that I could not pronounce. When I got home, he walked around the car and opened the door for me before I could even take my seatbelt off.

I got out as gracefully as I could. Before I could even pick up my book bag he grabbed it first and flung it over his shoulder. Quickly, yet gracefully, he wrapped one of his strong arms around my waste and dragged me to my front door. Knocking on it, he looked down at me and smirked.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked a little impatiently. It startled me the way he looked at me, the way his eyes were, and the way he kept me intact. He was just such and interesting…person. It was hard to believe we were such enemies.

As I was scrutinizing him, the door opened. I turned around, expecting to see my regular doorman, but instead faced the face of a very angry Kakashi. He glowered at me, ignoring Itachi as if he weren't there. Behind him, I could make out the form of Anko, her body rigid.

I froze in place.

Was it scary for her to see me with him? Did she think this was all one of the Uchihas' plans to get rid of the last Haruno? Was she worried for my safety?

The answers to all of the questions were in her eyes. Yes, yes she was afraid. She was afraid when she saw me with him. She was afraid that they did have a plan. She was worried for my safety. It was heartbreaking.

Itachi calmly handed me my bag from off of his back. In an instant, he was in his car, whispering a "good night" from afar. I could faintly here it and did not bother to whisper back.

When I was sure his car was out of the gates, I turned to Kakashi and walked inside, stomping my feet loudly. I could hear him sigh impatiently and follow me. I wasn't sure if Anko was close behind or still frozen in her spot from before.

Entering my room, I tried to slam my door, but heard nothing. I turned to see Kakashi blocking the way of the door and coming in. Anko was still close behind him, her face filled with fear and shock.

"What was that about?" I grounded out through my clenched teeth.

"It was about trying to keep you safe," he retorted back just in the same tone as mine. Why was it so hard to win with Kakashi? Did he have to be like a parent? I looked at him closer to realize something; his book was set on the nightstand outside. This was a serious thing then.

"But, Kakashi," I pleaded. "I know what I am doing." And truthfully, I did. Even though I was getting to know Itachi better, I still always brought a gun around with me just in case something was to happen. You could never be too careful. God knows where I met end up next: in some grave rotting away, or at home.

"Explain to me how _this _is knowing what you are doing." He looked at me with stern eyes. I looked back, my eyes even more dangerous. There was no way I would let him beat me. The Harunos practically invented the stare down.

Anko cleared her voice to get our attention. It was probably due to the tension in the air. "You guys need to calm down." Her hands were in fists, yet her eyes still looked innocent and all. "Sakura, you need to understand that Kakashi worries about you like his own daughter. Though some of his actions aren't clear right now, they will be soon. He just wants to take care of you, Sakura.

"But, at the same time, Kakashi, you need to let her make her own choices," she continued on to say. "She is sixteen now and I know she is still young in your eyes, but she is growing up. And you should know better than anyone else that when you grow up you change. That's what our Sakura is doing right now. She is changing." The way she spoke of me brought tears to my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, hoping no one would notice.

Kakashi sighed heavily. "You are right, Anko," he agreed solemnly, almost reluctantly. They started for the door and Kakashi past me my house phone. "Before I forget, call back Hinata. She called for you," and he was out the door.

I dialed her numbers and waited for several rings. She answered, but not in her happy, jumpy voice. For once, it actually sounded sad…or maybe even mad. "Hey," she said curtly.

"Hey," I answered back. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know what was going on with her today. The way she avoided me hurt. "What was going on with you today?" I asked her abruptly. Biting my lip, I realized how rude I sounded.

"I should be asking you that," she said a bit abruptly. Oh yeah, she was definitely mad. "You just go and dump me, Ino, and TenTen like a pile of dirt in a trash can. Suddenly, you are hanging out with your worse enemies—wait, no scratch that out—the ones that you loathe." I realized how much it hurt me when she talked about them—well him—like that.

"It's not like that," I bellowed out. I knew I should not be sticking up for him, but something just compelled me to. "They aren't as bad as I thought, originally."

"Yeah, when they aren't going around and killing your family," Hinata said. Was she provoking me? No. She was my best friend. She would never dare to. It just did not fit her nature. "What do you think your mom would say?"

"Don't you dare bring my mom into this!" I lashed out at her. She was silent. I loved her like a sister, but no one was ever aloud to talk about my mother in my presence. "How can you blame someone who is gone?" I asked, my voice not dropping down a bit, but rising. I could not believe myself. I was yelling at my dear friend.

There was silence on the other end of the phone. I was sure from her end she could hear my loud breaths. I was infuriated. I finally heard something…something familiar. It sounded like sobs, something that I was used to doing.

"Hinata," I whispered through the phone. The sobs started to stutter as I heard a weak moan from the other end of the phone. It sounded as if she was responding to my call.

"I have to go, Sakura," and before I could say another world I heard the dial tone. My hands clutched the phone. I looked down to see my knuckles turning white. Getting off the bed, I ran to the window on the other side of the room. Opening it, I took one last look at my phone, hoping for another ring.

…

…

It didn't come.

* * *

Walking down the dock, I looked at myself by the reflection of the water beneath me. Nonchalantly, I walked passed the sign of the place 'Kegkyo Ocean'. I had not even noticed that I had gotten so far.

This great dock has been home to the top mob boss' boats forever. My families' was still here today. This is where we would get our… "illegal" shipments, as some would say.

The weird thing was, though, the officials could not come in here and take this place from us. You see, shortly after I took hold of my dad's empire, someone had bought the place. He was obviously a mobster, too, or he would probably not be letting this come through. Strange thing was, though, no one really knew who he was. Another thing was the fact that he would let all mobsters use this place, not just one. He was either up to something, or just too kind.

As I walked past the many ships docked there, I thought about my place in this world. When you think about it, I am just a teenager, and yet, I own my own mob empire. I was certainly not an average teenager.

I stopped when I got to one our boats. This was the very one father had last taken out. When it came, a lot of investigation was on that boat. Still, there was no clue of him. Or so they say?

I never went into that ship after he… "disappeared". Mother was always reluctant against it. When I would ask if we could just take a peak, she gave me her famous glare and scowl. That's probably why I never looked for myself. Even now.

I stepped toward the door of the boat. Next to the door were the words, "Planting a Seed". That was the name of the boat. All of our boats had names, but this was our special one. They said father named it after me. I do not even understand why.

As I stepped into it, I felt a wave of adrenaline rush through me. It was as if I stepped into a whole new world, but at the same time, the air did not feel right. I dismissed the feeling and walked on a little farther. It was dark out, so it was hard to see. Luckily, the moon was shining and it shone through the windows. I could see just a bit.

I walked cautiously. We had not used the boat ever again since the disappearance. There was some glass shattered on the floor. For the life of me, I could not figure out the reason, for all the windows were intact. There were pieces of wood on the floor too. I knew where that came from, or, at least a good guess where it came from: the wooden crates around.

I found a lantern, and, using my instincts, I picked up a piece of wood, let it catch fire, and lit the lantern. It was much clearer to see now.

Suddenly, everything around me went silent. I mean, yeah, it was silent before, but this felt different. It felt as though something was coming. Quickly, too.

I turned back. A crate was rocking back and forth. My eyes narrowed. Something was definitely here. I searched in my pocket for my familiar piece of metal. Just as fast as my eyes had narrowed, they widened.

My gun was left at home.

PSSH!

I ducked just in time. Looking straight ahead, I saw a mirror before me. From that mirror I could see the reflection of a person behind me. He was dressed in black, holding up a gun.

PSSH!

He pulled the trigger again, but this time I was ready. I ducked next to a metal crate and inspected the area. The door! Just what I was looking for. I needed to make a diversion.

"Over here, buddy," I called out as I stood from my hiding place. Acting like a kid, I waved my hands above my head. Quickly, he pointed the gun toward me and pulled the trigger. I dodged again and ran toward the door.

PSSH! PSSH! PSSH!

They just kept on coming, but I kept on running. When I got to the door, I struggled with the knob before I made it out. I had to duck again when three more pistols came toward me at the same time. Looks like the guy in the boat had brought some friends along.

I smirked slyly as I started running again. If they thought they could hit, they had another thing coming. Ducking whenever I could, I dodged quickly and quietly.

I was making my way toward the entrance when I ran into a dead end. I was about to turn back, when a pistol just missed my head. All four men were at the other side…my only way out. There was nothing I could do.

I closed my eyes, ready for the last hit. The last breath. At least I would be with mother now.

I heard the gunman shoot, but never felt anything. After a couple of seconds, I opened my eyes. There, in front of me, was my savior. Uchiha Itachi.

He quickly turned to look at me. In an instant, he swept me off my feet and ran straight through the four gunmen, as fast as lighting. I heard gunshots, but we just kept on going.

* * *

I don't know when, but I must have fallen asleep. When I woke up, we were in a little cabin house. Itachi was sitting on a chair next to the bed I was currently laying on.

Itachi looked up at me, a gentle smirk gracing his lips. I sighed. It was not a smile, but I guess as close to one I would ever get from him. When I looked at him again, I lost my breath. He looked so beautiful.

He was shirtless. His muscles shone from his chest and upward to his arms. As I was looking at his beautiful sculpted body, my eyes stopped at the arm. It was bleeding, a lot.

"Oh shoot," I muttered frantically as I got up off the high bed. He stiffened when I ran to him and looked at me as if I was insane. I carefully picked up his hurt arm. He had been shot.

That was probably the reason I had not felt anything when I was cornered. He took the blow for me. I quickly tore a piece of my nighttime gown that I was still in. I cleaned the wound with some water that was nearby and wrapped it up in the little piece of my gown.

The whole time I was taking care of his wound, he had said nothing. He just stared at me, which made me a bit self-conscious.

What did I look like right now?

Was my hair a mess?

"Thank you," I heard his deep voice say before I could think of anything else. I looked up at him and somehow gave a gentle smile…to my enemy. This whole time it did not dawn on me that I could probably kill him right now. He was at a disadvantage.

"You're welcome," I said sternly, putting back on my facade. I could not go soft now. "You're week; you should be the one lying down on the bed, not me," I explained to him as I tried to help him up. He was soon on the bed and I sitting down in his spot. He stared at me like I was abnormal.

He grabbed my wrist and I soon found myself on the bed, with him. I was sure my face heated as I looked on his face and saw his taunting smirk. "You need to rest, too," he replied, and the next thing I knew I was leaning in closer to him. My hand on his chest as we hid from the cold of the night.

For some reason, this felt right. Mom, help me. What am I getting myself into?

* * *

**_Sorry I have been taking so long to update. But school is out and I am ready to go. How did you all like this chapter? I hope it was good enough to make up for all of these weeks._**

**_Anyway, I have a problem. Should I update Crimson Sanctuary next or Onyx Waters. PLease help me out here. _**

**_MissSakuraUchiha_**


	5. Reasoning With The Enemy

**I love writing for you guys, but how about some reviews here. I'm thinking of giving this up.**

**CHAPTER 5: Reasoning With The Enemy**

* * *

I stirred for a bit, not opening my eyes. It felt as if though I was just shipwrecked or something. All I needed was ten more minutes and I would be ready to go. Though, it was kind of hard to sleep without the warmth of blanket.

Somewhere within my twisting and turning, I must have shifted the blanket off of me. The cold breeze filled the room I was in, which did not feel like mine. I shifted some more until I found my head on something firm, but at the same time, cozy. I moved my head to the side, so my cold cheek could feel some heat. Whatever this was, it was nice and hot.

When I had thought ten minutes were over, I struggled to open my eyes. For some reason I felt as if though I should wake up. Slowly, one by one, my eyes opened. What I saw almost made me shriek.

The "wall" of warmth that I was laying on was rising up and down. Instead of bricks put together it was abs. Cautiously, I lifted my head upward to look at who I was laying my head on. For some reason, I felt I knew who without looking.

"Good morning," he said quietly when my head was directed toward his face. I could not lie. His voice was raspy and it sounded quite…sexy. His hair was a little disheveled, but it made him look like his voice in a strange way.

"Good morning," I whispered as I turned my head downward now, trying to hide my blush. When I turned, I got a glimpse of his smirk. He had probably seen my face go red.

Remembering the position we were currently in, I got up gracefully. For some odd reason, I was wearing an over sized t-shirt that skimmed my thighs. "Is this yours?" I asked, my voice still holding some caution in it. He nodded his head. "Thank you," I replied, my eyes searching for the bathroom.

"The bathroom is the out the door," he answered. "Turn left down the hallway and you should see it as the first door on the right. I put clothing in there for you," I nodded.

When I reached the hallway I was surprised. Last night, when we got in, I thought it was just a small cabin. But now I am surprised. It is like a cabin mansion. It was beautiful. The walls were made in the cabin fashion…a nice, woody brown. When I looked up at the ceiling I could see the outside sky from the window above. God, this was beautiful! From the windows on the right wall I could see the beautiful garden/

Reaching the bathroom, I gasped. The walls were still in the same old fashion, but the shower, sink, and toilet was not. It looked as though it belonged in a regular house, except more expensive. It reminded me of the shower at my house.

The shower was silver, made of it. It was actually a tub and shower made of granite, until you got to the nozzles. The tub was a nice size, which meant the shower was, too. She saw her toiletries on the counter, including a toothbrush and a new packet of soap. Grabbing the rag and bar of soap, she stepped into the shower.

By time I was done, I felt fully replenished. The water was a nice temperature. Not too warm, but, at the same time, not too cold. It was just right. The rag felt like silk, just like mine at home. The towel, too, felt silky.

I looked at the clothing he had gotten for me. From the looks of it, it was my size and my gender. Thank god! I did not think I could stay in Itachi's clothing and risk him seeing me blush some more.

When I went out the bathroom I instantly smelt food. Following the smell, I gasped at what my eyes saw in the kitchen. There, was Uchiha Itachi, in all of his glory, cooking in the beautiful kitchen, which, like the bathroom, was made of granite.

"I see the clothing fits you well," Itachi said as he looked up from his current task. I could only nod. He was not was not wearing a shirt, just a pair of jeans. My eyes averted from his face to his chest and back to his face where I saw him smirking. In an instant, he was behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. "You like what you see?" a gulped and struggled out of his grip.

"You're my enemy," I said, a cold tremor in my voice as I turned around to put my full-force glare on. I could not fall now. The Haruno Empire could not fall now. "I would like what I'd see if it was you in a bloody heap," I continued on. He simply walked past me.

"That's expected," he replied in a calm, monotone voice. He picked up his cooking utensil and worked on flipping the pancakes. Who knew he could cook? "We're enemies. I would probably say the same thing if I was in your position." I wanted to ask what position that would be, but did not, for he put the pancakes on the two plates and set them on a beautiful table.

We sat down together, across from one another. I ate timidly, not relaxing due to the fact I was eating breakfast with my enemy. He ate as if I were not even there. I looked outside of the window and relaxed. Suddenly, I saw a brown mass run past the window in an amazing speed. I fell out of my seat.

"Ow," I grumbled. Before I could even try to get up I saw his hand inclined toward me. I grabbed, not having anytime to thing for my leg hurt a bit. "What was that?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "You falling off your chair. What else?" he asked looking at me with his damn smirk.

I grimaced. "No, I saw this brown thing outside the window and it was not small," I said my hand on my heart, for it felt as though it was going to burst open. Not just because whatever was outside startled me, but because of his kindness. Some enemy he was.

I was out of my reverie when I heard him chuckling. I pouted. Seeing my face, he decided to answer, "Those are some of our horses," he replied, his smirk back in place upon seeing my pout.

My eyes gleamed. "You have horses here?" I asked, fully in curiosity mode. He nodded.

"I'm guessing you ride."

"No," I answered truthfully. "But I always wanted to learn," I continued. He got up from his chair, cleared the table, and again extended a hand toward me. When he came back he had a shirt on. I did not even notice when he left.

"We have some time to kill before Sasuke comes," he answered, answering the look in my eyes. "I can begin teaching you how to ride," he continued. I started thinking right then and there. Should I ride with my enemy? Nope!

* * *

"Hold on tight," he said quietly as we went for our sixth round around the pasture. Almost like instinct, I grasped on to his waste with my arms, holding on tight.

Just because he was my enemy it did not mean I could not learn something that I always did from him…did it?

When we got back to the entrance of their hundred and fifty acre area, I let go of him. "How long have you been riding for?" I asked, again with my curiosity lighting up.

Curse it to hell.

"About nine years," he answered back. When I looked up at him, he seemed distant, as though he was in another era. Maybe even a "nine years ago" era…

I wanted to ask another question, just because it felt so right, but a black Honda pulled into the gates. I scowled, knowing the car and its owner. "Your brother is here," I said through clenched teeth.

He looked at me and chuckled. "You and him seem to have a lot of tension going on," I looked back up at him and gave a meek smile.

"So you've noticed." It was just so easy to talk to him. It was as though we were family. I began to mount off the horse. "We should go meet him, I guess." He quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me back up. My gaze turned questioningly.

The animal beneath us started moving. "I like riding better," he stated as we rode toward Sasuke, who had just came out of the car.

When Sasuke got out of the car he glared at us…at Itachi mostly. It seemed as though every time they were in the same room together, or area, tension would fill. If I were a health fanatic, I would say it's not healthy. But, who am I to come between the "love" of two of the greatest mob brothers. I was…

"Don't you have somewhere to be in a couple of hours?" asked Sasuke. His voice sounded, well, colder than usual. Maybe I was just imagining it. "And I thought we were going to meet her at her house."

Just their number one greatest threat. Haruno Sakura.

Before Itachi could reply, I retaliated back. "Maybe I don't trust you enough to be near, or in, my house," I responded, my voice mirroring his own voice.

He smirked at me in the beginning, but now it went to a frown. "Yet you trust my older brother, the heir to your worst enemy, to go anywhere near your house?" he asked. By this time, his hand grabbed mine and he was holding it.

When I got my senses back, I withdrew my hand, harshly, from his hold. I turned to look at Itachi. "Can we go back inside now and discuss things before I find something to kill your brother with?" He merely smirked and gave a nod.

When we were walking back inside, Sasuke finally caught something that I had said earlier. "What do you mean 'back'?" he asked. He pointed to me. "Were you already here before?"

"Wow, you catch on to things fast," I retorted sarcastically. "If you must know, yes I was, Sasuke," but his eyes were somewhere else…to the few dishes Itachi and I obviously neglected to put away.

By the time we sat at the kitchen nook, Sasuke asked, "How long have you been here?"

I mentally flinched. Should I tell him exactly how long I was here…all night? Or would it be better if I just said nothing at all? Or maybe I should just lie a bit. Yeah, I like that idea.

"I was here—," I began, but was cut off by Itachi.

"She stayed here with me last night," I could not ignore the smugness that took over Itachi's voice. Or maybe it was obsession? His tone sent chills up my body. Thankfully, it was not obvious.

"Hn, whatever," Sasuke replied, taking a seat in-between us. He smirked at me. "Whenever he gets—unsatisfying—you can just come and warm up my bed," he replied, using his smug voice.

In a second, he was on the ground with his chair on top of him. I was standing up. Gracefully, as though nothing happened, I offered my hand to him.

"Sorry about that. I tend to have an anger problem," but he just lifted himself up, and glared at Itachi, who just had an amused smirk on.

Before he could retaliate back, Itachi stuck in, "Well, Sasuke, what have you found?"

Sasuke grudgingly sat back in his chair and gave a smirk toward me. "Well I found this nice house, but it only has two rooms," he looked toward me with predator eyes. I flinched, wishing I had brought my favorite weapon. "The way I see it, Sakura and I can share a room and—,"

I cut him off. "In your wildest dreams, sweetie." I glanced at Itachi, who seemed to have a disapproving glare on his face toward Sasuke.

That's when I realized it. Itachi was basically standing up for me in his own ways. He was acting like Kakashi, just not as noticeable…and Sasuke was doing a good job of pushing his buttons.

…He broke through my shell the first day I met him…

…I think, this morning, I broke through his…

"Hey you guys," I said, interrupting their "heated" glaring contest, "why don't we just live here?" I asked sincerely. They looked at me. "I like it here because it does not remind me of home, but at the same time it does. It seems so peaceful," I look up at them and felt myself give one of my rare smiles. God look what they could do to me.

I could not lie and say I did not think Sasuke was handsome. But, at the same time, how could I lie and not say Itachi was sexy?

"No way in hell, Haruno!" Sasuke exclaimed.

I was taken back a bit, but soon gathered back my composure. "Why not?" I grounded out.

"Sasuke," I heard Itachi say. "We will live here," he looked at me and smirked. "End of story."

Sasuke grumbled, but was silenced when Itachi glared at him. Then, his cell rang. He picked it up and about two minutes later hung up.

"Like you said, Sasuke, I have to go now," he stood up and walked over to me. "You and Sasuke try not to get into any trouble." And with that he was gone.

It was quiet for a bit. Sasuke was now standing and I was too tense to look where. That's when I felt it. Hand on my chest area, which was not the smallest, maybe the biggest because of mother. I looked up to see Sasuke looking down at me. He squeezed my breasts when I looked up at him. This gesture made me arch more and my lips touched his.

Quickly, not knowing what else to do, I brought my left foot up and around his neck. He obviously liked it, for he did nothing to get me away. I smirked against his lips, and with all my power, brought my keg down, which brought him down. Swiftly, I used my right knee and kneed him in the gut, sending him off of me.. As soon as he was off, I used my right leg and kicked his head, which definitely sent him flying toward the closest wall.

I stood from chair. "Don't tell me that's all you got for me," I said slowly, wiping my lips of with my arm. "Now I see why Itachi gets more of the ladies than you do."

He lunged at me, but it never got to me. I opened my eyes to see a giant mass in front of us, blocking Sasuke. "Nice job, kid," I heard my savior's voice. It was Kisame.

On the left of him was Deidara, who looked at me and smile. "Come on Sasuke, you should no better than attacking a beautiful young woman," I could not help but smile at this one.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard throughout the house. I ducked. It was a reflex as I looked for my gun in my pocket, remembering I had not brought one. As I looked up, I saw Deidara and Kisame next to me, Sasuke on the other side with some of his friends: Gaara, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru. Sasuke looked at us smugly..

"One, what are you guys doing here?" he asked Kisame and Deidara. "Two, Sakura come over here," I clenched my teeth.

Standing up, I prodded him on. "Make me," came out of my lips. He chuckled, and with a snap of his fingers, I felt myself being dragged toward him. I looked down to see shadows. Shikamaru was drawing me toward Sasuke, quickly, and I could do nothing.

Suddenly, Shikamaru stopped. "Your abilities are pathetic," came the calm, soothing voice of Sasori. He was standing up on the stares, looking at me intently. "You can move now, Miss Haruno," and I did move.

"Thank you," I replied quietly.

"Get her in the car," Sasori commanded, and Kisame and Deidara were pulling me away quickly. When we were in the car for a good five minutes, Sasori came. "Don't worry," he said looking at me from the rearview mirror. "They don't have the time to come after you."

…And with that we were gone.

* * *

"Are you ok, Sakura, yeah?" Deidara asked me. I was sitting in the back with him. Kisame was in the passenger seat and, thank God, because I could not see Deidara or Kisame driving, Sasori was our driver.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"You can definitely fight," Sasori commented.

"We were there as soon as Itachi left," Kisame interrupted. "He knew his brother would try something so he called us to take you home." I mentally smiled. I broke through Itachi…somewhat. "So we saw everything."

"But, then, why did Sasuke's gang come?" I asked, sincerely curious. They could obviously see that, for the answered my question.

"He probably had a hunch we were coming, so maybe he wanted some back up," Sasori answered thoughtfully.

"Who knew what he was going to do with you," Kisame answered in his usual carefree tone..

"I have an idea," I answered back as I shuddered.

Seeing this, Deidara put an arm around me, probably thinking I was cold. I gave a meek smile and he smiled back at me, warmly.

"You're safe with us," he whispered in my ear as we turned into my gate. They pulled up so the guard could see me. The gates opened and we were in. When they got to my manor's door, they pulled to a stop. Deidara quickly got out and opened the door for me. I got out gracefully. "See you later, yeah?" he asked, but it sounded like a promise.

I nodded my heads, gave my saviors a "thank you" and "goodbye", and walked off. When they pulled off, I could have sworn I heard…

"Deidara, mind yourself."

* * *

**Yes! CHapter 5 is done and now that I have everything outlined, I will be able to do this chapter much faster. So what did yiou guys think? I am trying to take Itachi and Sakura slow. And, as usual, people are always in the way (Sasuke and Deidara). But that's why we love them.**

**Next Chapter there will be a kiss...but between whom?**

**Guess you'll have to wait and see. **

**Keep writing,**

**MissSakuraUchiha**

**P.S. I have been getting a lot of pms on people who need help writing. So if you guys need help writing a story, just e-mail me. It is alot easier. I DO NOT hesitate to help. **


	6. Best Friends Are Forever

**IMPORTANT NOTES AT BOTTOM. IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY I WOULD READ IT. **

**CHAPTER 6: BEST FRIENDS ARE FOREVER**

It was so hard to believe it was already Wednesday

It was so hard to believe it was already Wednesday. The days had gone by so quickly. Now, here I am, moving my stuff into my new home for the remaining days of the year. The remaining weeks. And who am I stuck with as—housemates— why my greatest enemies. Uchiha Sasuke and…

"Let me help you with that," a dark voice offered and took one of my bags.

Uchiha Itachi.

"Thanks," I replied back meekly. I still was not sure about this. Sasuke and Itachi were from the same family that killed my mother. The only person who I had ever really known as real family. Of course I had Anko and Kakashi, but, biologically, they were not my real family.

The only good thing about this project was the fact that I was not stuck with anymore maids. My whole life, I had maids and butlers doing this and that for me. It was sick. In the beginning, yes, I loved it. But, as you grow some more, it tends to become tiring. This would be the greatest nine weeks of my life. No more maids and butlers doing this and that for me.

"Let me take that for you, madam," another voice offered. This was not Itachi's, though it was a male's voice. I looked up to see an elder looking man with a nice suit on and white gloves. My eyes narrowed: a butler.

Itachi, Sasuke! Come in here right now," I called from the living room. When I focused, I noticed a lot of maids running around. Oh, I was furious.

When they got inside, I fired off in a low whisper, "What are they doing here?" I asked sternly. "Better yet, who the hell are they?"

Sasuke shook his head as though he was talking to an idiot. "Those are the butlers and maids I took from home to come live with us. Smart, aren't I?" he looked up at Itachi. "He had nothing do with this, so if you want to thank anyone, it should be me."

I looked at him, astounded. "You…think…I'm going t-to thank you!?" I asked, fully angered. "Well, you will now be taking all of my punches, then. Why on earth would you bring maids?" I asked, still enraged.

"When you think about it, all three of us have never lived life without anyone catering to our every whim. So, why stop now?" he asked backed smugly.

I gave Itachi a pleading look. "Sakura does not want to have anyone doing anything for her these last couple of weeks," he hit the spot. Sasuke looked at me, with an "I don't believe him" look on his face.

"He's telling the truth," Sasuke looked at me dumbfounded. "This project is for us to explore the world on our own, Sasuke. We obviously cannot do that by having maids around," he turned his head and gave a pout. "I just want to try and have a normal life."

"Fine," he pouted away. With a snap of his fingers all the maids and butlers were at his feet. I twitched. What a ham? "Miss Haruno decides that we do not need you guys around—,"

I didn't say it like that," I interrupted, but he put a hand out to stop me. I looked at Itachi and he just smirked. This was going to be a hopeless nine weeks. What on earth could I learn from two of the coldest people in the world?

An hour later, all the maids were gone. Itachi and Sasuke were currently helping me take all of my things into my room. I had not been up there yet, for I was taking care of cooking lunch. They had carried all my bags and I had not touched any, except for one.

This one was sitting on the counter. I would be the only one allowed to touch. This held my most prized possessions…the gun my mother once used in her dealings. If I were to live with my enemies I would need it.

If one of them tried something I would have to—

"Where do you want this bag?" Sasuke came down and asked me.

"No, that's ok, I'll take it," I replied in a rushed tone.

He shrugged and walked back up the stairs.

I picked up my bag and followed him. "This is your room," he said as we got there. God, I would probably get lost with all these halls and such.

"Why do you guys have so many walls I mean—whoa," I said as I looked at my room. It was big, beautiful, and so me. The walls were a dark violet, if that was even possible. The bed was queen size, with satin black sheets. I had a desk set up and my laptop was on it. I opened the closet to see all my clothing that was worthy of being hung…hung up. The drawers were filled, too.

"Itachi did your undergarments," Sasuke said, breaking me out of my reverie. "He would not let me," and with this I let out a laugh. He looked at me. "I've never heard you laugh at something I said before…I like it when you laugh," and he was gone.

Somewhere, I knew I had a thing for Sasuke. At times, like this one, he could be a sweet guy. Mentally, I gagged. I cannot believe I just said that. What had compelled me?

"Sasuke?" I called back into the room. He came and as soon as he passed that door I ran and hugged him. "Thank you so much," I whispered. I backed away when I felt his hands on my butt.

"It's firm," he said and I scowled.

"GET OUT!!" I yelled.

He smirked and was soon gone when a pillow came flying his way. I went back to my drawers. They were so perfectly organized and I was thankful that Sasuke had not touched my undergarments. Who knows what he could have done?

"Can I come in?" someone asked from the open door. It was Itachi. A gave a small smile and looked at him.

"Do you even have to ask?" I asked him. "It basically is your house. The only person I would like to have asking is your brother. I still don't trust him yet," and he smirked at that.

He walked in, looking around at the room. "What do you think of it?" he asked. I walked up to him and he looked down at me.

"It's beautiful," I responded. "Exactly what the doctor ordered. Though, I have not tried the bed yet, it has to be a certain way for—," I was cut off by something warm. His lips.

We kissed hard and long. It felt like forever since I last kissed someone I wanted to. Actually, this was the first time I kissed someone I wanted to. He pushed me toward the bed and I fell on it, still kissing him.

What had made me kiss him back? He was my enemy? We were enemies. What had gotten into me? Was I losing my mobster attitude? Was I doing exactly what Kakashi had advised me to not do…fall in love with him?

The kissing stopped. He looked down at me, his breath even. "Is the bed that certain way, yet?" he asked still on top of me. I could only nod, not trusting my voice and my thoughts. "Good," he smirked getting off. "By the way," he added, walking out the door. "You should watch what you are cooking. It could burn," and with that I ran down the stairs.

"Cursed Uchihas," I mumbled.

* * *

We had just finished the lunch I had cooked for them. Both boys seemed to like it. I guess all those years of watching Anko cook paid off. I was currently washing dishes. Next would come my horseback riding lessons.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch on the couch on the third floor in the theater room. What a bum?

Itachi was not outside getting the horses ready. When I took an earlier look around the area, I saw they had many more horses than one. They had about twenty grown ones and two baby ones. They also had a dog house, but I saw no dog.

I heard a knock at the door. I picked up the intercom phone and pushed the number three. After a few rings, Sasuke picked up. God, I loved this house. "Come down and answer the door. I'm washing dishes," silence went through.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes, I—," but before I could say more there was a dial tone.

"Stupid, Sasuke," I grumbled as I dried my hands off and walked to get the door. This time the doorbell rang. "I'm coming!" I shouted. Who could it be?

I opened the door only to see Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara. Deidara and Kisame smiled at me and Sasori merely nodded. I opened the door wider and invited them in.

"Well, look at you in that frilly little apron!" Kisame exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

"Make yourselves at home," I said as I went to go and finish drying the dishes. "Um, Itachi is outside getting the horses ready and Sasuke, even though I doubt you care about him, is upstairs watching some movie."

"So you are already taking in your job as the lady of the house, yeah?" Deidara asked me as he took the towel from me and began drying. "You can put them away, yeah."

I nodded thanks and asked, "What do you mean?"

"The way I see it," Kisame began. "The lady of the house always know where her men are, even if she's not the mom or sister," I threw a dish at Kisame, but he ducked. Sasori caught it as though it was nothing. He put it back in the right shelf.

"Kisame, if I were you I would learn how to hold your tongue," I said carrying a knife. "Before I make it so you can't hold it," I continued, putting away the knife in its proper spot.

"Sakura, who was at the door?" Sasuke asked, walking down, but stopping suddenly seeing Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara, inside the house. "Oh, hell no!" he exclaimed. "Get those freak shows out my house."

"One, it's our house," I retorted back at him, anger evident in my voice. "Two, the only freak show here, is the male with the chicken ass hair," I said as I turned around from him.

"Let me just tell you that the girls love this hair," he retorted making his back upstairs.

"I don't see why," I mumbled. He stopped and started walking back down stairs. I was ready for the fight.

"Young Uchiha, I think you should continue back up the stairs," Sasori said calmly, sitting down on the stool at the kitchen's marble counter. "I will tell your brother exactly what happened of Saturday," I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Walk up those stairs," I said rather smugly. He turned and mumbled something that I could not quite comprehend.

"What a lady," Kisame said. Deidara rolled his eyes. "She can yell and has a nice ass while doing so," I pulled Kisame's tongue.

"I'll get the knife."

* * *

The day had gone by quickly, and I found myself sad to feel that. Even though I was residing in the same home as my enemies, I found the first day to be quite fun.

After my lessons, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, and I went to get ice cream. Well, ok, let me rephrase that: Kisame, Deidara, and I got ice cream. Itachi and Sasori did not even give it a second glass. I guess they don't like sweets.

When we got back home, I was surprised to Sasuke in the kitchen. Surprise took over me some more when I saw him cooking. I almost laughed, but I did smile. It just took me by surprise that he would actually be cooking. I mean, yes, Itachi did cook for me that one day, but he seems more mature than Sasuke. I always thought Sasuke was just the spoiled brat out of the family. Guess I was wrong. Or maybe spoiled brats have to learn how to cook. Yeah, that was it.

When dinner was over I washed up the dishes and returned to my beautifully furnished room. I jumped on my bed, turned to the nightstand, and grabbed my _Literature 101 _book. We had a big test coming up and I was not going to fail, not that I needed to study either. I, basically, graduated out of college when I was home schooled. Mama would only have the finest scholars across the world come and teach me, and when she passed, Kakashi carried this on for her.

I opened my book and began reading, page by page. Luckily for me, I had photographic memory, too. This would be a cinch.

…

…

Turning page by page, I soon found myself getting bored. Each page seemed to make my boredom problem get worse. When I was finally on page sixty-nine, I could not take it anymore. I needed a study buddy…not that we would be studying literature, though.

Sighing, I remembered the last time I had a big test like this. I called Hinata over for the weekend. Chuckling, I glanced back on that weekend. We had only gone up to page ten when we had started talking about boys and the prom. The whole study thing was forgotten and we just played around that whole weekend. That was fun.

I looked out the window and to the moon. I really do miss her. I mean, yeah, I could ask Itachi for help. He was older and probably passed this test with flying colors. But where would the fun in that be. The thought of asking Sasuke went out as fast and it went in. He never studied, though he passed these tests like me. I wonder if he had scholars come and teach him too when he was younger.

Getting out of bed, I walked to the nightstand. Opening one of the drawers, I took my phone call and started pushing in numbers.

"_Hello?" _the voice on the other end of the phone called.To me, it sounded as though the person on the other end was unsure of whom this was. Had she gotten rid of me already?

"Hey, Hinata. It's Sakura," I said slowly. I did not know how she would take it. We were not exactly on good land with each other, or that is what I thought, at least.

"_Oh my God," _she began. Everything else was in a rush. _"Sakura, I am so sorry. I feel like I have been a terrible friend, with my attitude and all. God, can you forgive me."_

I laughed. "Oh, Hinata, it is me who should be asking for your forgiveness," I said sincerely. "I'm the one who has been a terrible friend, sucky, actually."

"_No way," _she retorted back wholeheartedly. _"You just wanted to hang out with Itachi and his friends, and I got all jealous. _My eyes widened at this. _"I guess, you are really my one and only friend. Sure, I have TenTen and Ino, but their not as honest and kind as you. And, I don't even have half the fun with them as I do you."_

"Hina, you know no one could ever take me away from you," my voice was still filled with sincerity, maybe because I was. "You are truly the greatest friend I ever had and will probably ever have." And that was the truth.

"_Right back at you," _she replied. _"So I was wondering you know that big test in Literature we're having? Well, I was wondering if you would like to—,"_

I cut her off. "Wow, can you read my mind? Yeah, how about this Saturday? I am not doing much of anything on that day. And, besides, I need a girl to hang out with."

"_Oh my God, I forgot about your project," _she replied, and I knew she was in her talkative mode then. _"When did you move in?"_

"Today."

"_Give me details," _she said in a rushed tone. _"Are they messy? Clean? Do they fight with each other? What does the house look like?"_

"Girl, let me tell you—," and I had my best friend back.

* * *

**_There you go, chapter six. Well, what do you think? I had to get this out today, because I am going away on Friday and not coming back until Monday. Maybe, if I am lucky, I can get the next chapter out by Thursday night. But, that's only if I'm real lucky. I have basketball, too, you know._**

**_So, what did you think of the Ita/Saku moment? I did not want them to go there yet, but in due time it will happen. Now that I have the story outline for this installment, I can start working on each chapter and the next installment, too. _**

**_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. Those just make my days. _**

**_Love,_**

**_MissSakuraUchiha_**

**_IMPORTANT NOTE: It's becoming very hard for me to write all the time. So, I am doing three stories at a time: two major ones and one small one. So...I need you guys to vote. Pick two, naming the one you'd want the most first._**

**_Bloom In Blood_**

**_Crimson Sanctuary_**

**_Twilight_**

**_Crimson Legends Reborn_**

**_Onyx Waters_**

**_THE ONE SMALL STORY I AM DOING is one for Bakugan. Check it out. It's called My Knight in Black Armor. I am only doing this story because I was challenged to and I do not give up. So I watched Bakugan for a week and I think I know what I'm doing no matter how stupid the show looks. Please, give me some support. Check it out. I will be putting up character summaries on my profile from wikipedia so that should help you a bit. Though, I do advise you to look at pictures of them._**


	7. Reunited

**CHAPTER 7: Reunited**

* * *

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep-beep

Beep-beep

Beep-

SLAM!!

That was the sound of my fist hitting the alarm clock next to me, on my dresser. I forced my eyes opened and looked at the clock. If only I did not hit it down so hard, maybe I would be able to tell the time right now. But, for now, it had a cracked screen, and the little numbers you could see, were flashing zeros.

Getting out of my bed, I walked toward my closet. Opening the doors, I picked out a pair of denim jeans and a red tank top. Picking up my toiletries, undergarments, and clothing, I walked toward the bathroom that was down the hall. When I got to the door and turned the knob, I found it was locked.

"Sasuke!" I screamed banging on the door with my right fist. "Hurry up, already. We have to get to school!" I reminded him, still pounding on the door. I sighed. This happened everyday.

It had been a week and a half since I moved to my new home with Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke, my enemies. It was Friday, and the first day I went back to school in about a week. Anyone who was taking up a project, like me, Deidara, Hinata, anyone, got a week and half off to settle down and get to know each other. To me, that was too long.

Sasuke opened the door, a towel wrapped around his waste. "Like what you see?" he taunted. I raised my eyebrow, gave him a smirk, and pushed him out of the way.

Closing the door, I answered, "Yep. This person in the mirror does look good. Wait-that's me," and turned the shower on. After my shower, I quickly got dressed, ran into my room and picked up my bag, cell, and mother's gun. Opening it, I checked to see if it was loaded. Loaded, as usual, I confirmed.

I ran down stairs and into the kitchen. Right on time, my pop-tarts popped out of our toaster. Sasuke wanted a toaster oven, but I wanted just a regular toaster, so, Itachi bought them both. I ran outside, keys in my hand, and went to my car.. Suddenly, a black Honda Accord pulled up in front of me. Rolling down the window, I saw Sasuke.

My eyes rolled as I asked, "What do you want, Sasuke?"

He smirked at me, reached over, and opened the passenger door. "Get in," he stated as he pulled back to his side of the car.

"Why am I in here with you?" I asked as we were now out of the gates and onto the road. "And where the hell are we going?" I asked.

"Damn, you ask a lot of questions for a girl who is supposedly my enemy?" he said, eyes still on the road.

"I have my gun," I reminded him in a deadly tone.

"And I don't?" he asked sarcastically. Of course. He was in the mob business too, not as big as me, but he was. Therefore, he had to keep a gun around, just in case. "We're going to pick up the guys," he answered after a moment of silence.

"Oh," I replied. Fifteen minutes later, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were in the car with us, but in the backseat.

"So, how was your week, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, clearly trying to make conversation.

"Hn, living with Itachi is still a pain," he answered. Then he looked at me. "But I think I can get used to it," he said, cupping my cheek. I slapped his arm away, earning a laugh from Naruto.

"I wished I could," I retorted back immediately.

This time, they all laughed, except for Sasuke.

Silence took the car again.

Finally, so unlike me, I decided to make conversation.

"Naruto?" I called. Sasuke looked at me, and from the rearview mirror, the others did, too.

"Yeah," he called back, in a hesitant voice.

"How is your project with Hinata and Deidara?" I asked, trying to sound like I really cared. The mood shifted in the car. It was soon a bright and happy one.

"It's good," he said, and he started blabbering away. "Even though we don't have to love together like you, Sasuke, and Itachi, we might as well be."

"And why is that?" I asked fully interested now.

"Well," he began again, "we have to raise a two year old, and it is not that easy. Especially, the changing the diapers!!" he practically screamed.

"Keep it down, idiot," Sasuke commanded gruffly as we turned into the parking lot of the school.

Ignoring him, Naruto continued on. "Deidara gave him clay to play with...and he put it in his mouth. It's a good thing Hinata got it out in time," Naruto continued, still talking to me as we walked into the building. I smiled to myself.. Once again, it felt like I had friends.

* * *

"SAKURA!" I heard two girls scream in unison when I walked into the lunch room for lunch. There, standing right in front of me, stood Ino, TenTen, and Hinata. The ones who called me were Ino and TenTen. Hinata just smiled that one true smile. All was forgiven.

Smiling, I walked over to them. "Hey," I replied back as they took me into a bear hug. When we parted, we stood in a circle, hands in hands. "Oh my God," I began, "I have so many things to apologize for," but they silenced me with there looks. Hinata was the first to talk.

"Don't," she said. I looked at her sure that curiosity filled my eyes. "Like I said last night, it's not your fault." If she was going to say anything else, Ino beat her to it.

"We were jealous," Ino said, looking down ashamed.

"And we totally should have let you hung out with who you wanted," TenTen concluded. We all looked at each other for a minute.

"Friends!?" we all asked in unison.

"Friends!!" we exclaimed as we hugged each other again. Suddenly, it felt as though the whole cafeteria was watching us. Okay, well not the whole ones. Just the important groups: Itachi's and Sasuke's.

I walked ahead of my girls and they followed me to the lunch line. There, we all started talking and talking, giggles fitting in here and there. When we got to our lunch table, TenTen was currently telling us about her project.

"He did not!?" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yes, your cousin did," TenTen confirmed. "He decided that his idea was better than mine and Sasori."

"Yeah, but I know Sasori didn't follow his idea," I replied back, fully into gossiping mode. I loved hanging out with my girls, and now, I seemed to know everyone better. Me and Sasuke's and Itachi's gangs are pretty close now.

"No," TenTen answered. "He just went raised his eyebrow and went back to work on his puppet. Finally, Neji agreed with my idea, which was Sasori's plan all along. We then went to work."

We all laughed.

"Well, at least you guys aren't stuck with lazy asses," Ino said, jetting into her story about Kisame and Shikamaru. Those guys were pretty lazy.

Suddenly, as if I could feel eyes on my back, I turned to see Itachi's group a couple tables behind us. As if he could sense my eyes looking at him, he looked up, smirked, and winked at me. I gave a silent laugh. It was so hard to believe we were actual enemies. But, I knew what I must do. Take down his father.

"Earth to Sakura! Sakura!" I turned my head abruptly when Ino called me.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" I asked, half my attention on her and half thinking about how I was going to get rid of the Uchiha Mobpire.

"Enough about me," Ino said giving me a sly look.

"Who've you got on your mind?" TenTen asked. Looking away, I blushed, but Hinata caught on.

"Oh my God," she said. "Did I tell you how Deidara and Naruto almost killed the baby last night?" TenTen and Ino looked at her with widened eyes. She looked at me and smiled, as I did back to her. We did our secret handshake under the table.

Yeah...it was good to have a best friend. I looked at Itachi, who was smirking at whatever Kisame just said.

...And maybe good to have an enemy, too.

* * *

"You have to hold on like this," Itachi explained, holding onto the reins in a firm matter. I noticed though, at the same time, he was not holding on as to hurt the horse we were currently on.

"Like this?" I questioned, following exactly what he did. I felt him shake his head behind me. We were sitting on his prize horse, Lightning, me in front and him behind me.

Suddenly, his arms wrapped around me as he grasped my hands in his. My heart sputtered out of control. My hands fell numb, as he grabbed them and moved them to a better position. He let go...rather slowly.

"Now you got it," he whispered into my ear. I let out the inhaled breath that I did not even know I inhaled. "Gently lift the reigns up and pull down when you're ready," he instructed, now further away from me. God, his breath smelled so beautiful.

Doing what he instructed, I felt the horse beneath us move. "I did it," I said happily, almost like a two year old who just used the bathroom by herself for the very first time.

We rode slowly throughout the hundreds of acre Itachi and his family owned. Putting his arms around my waste he nodded his head toward the sun, which was going down.

"Let's go and look," I said as I swiftly turned the reigns. Bad mistake, I conclude as I fell toward the ground. Quickly, Itachi caught me, right before I hit the ground. I noticed we were still moving, due to the fact that he was on the horse.

Itachi, sitting up in front now, threw me behind him. "Thanks," I mumbled. It was still pretty hard thanking your enemy, even though you had lived with him for almost two weeks.

He nodded as we got to the entrance on our house. "We can watch the sunset from my room," he said, helping me down and off the horse.

We walked into the house, ignoring Sasuke who was setting up another one of his one-night stands again. I rolled my eyes. "Does he always do this?" I asked.

"Pretty much," he said as we got to the hallway where his room was.

"Please don't tell me you do it, too," I said, and a part of me hoped he didn't do it. I tried shoving it away, but it did not work.

Suddenly, I found myself trapped between him and the wall next to a door. He brought his face next to my left ear. "No. I think I met someone who could be more than a one-night stand," he concluded. And with that, we were inside his room..

"Wow," I said as I looked through the gigantic, balcony window. "It looks even more beautiful up here."

"Hn."

Silence.

...then for some reason again that day, I broke the silence, with something that I never told anyone. "My mother and I used to watch this all the time," I began. I could feel his gaze on my face, but I continued on. "She said it was her favorite time of the day," I said, wiping a tear off of my cheek. "I'm sure she wouldn't be saying that knowing she died at that time of the day," I finished, the last part sounded rather mean.

...

...

Damn silence.

...

...

"She loved you," it was not a question, but a statement. I nodded my head. He put his hands on my shoulders. A few minutes later, I found myself in my room. He walked me back. Pulling up my chin, he said, "Love gets in the way of mob bosses anyway. We don't need it-," and I snapped.

I smacked him across the face. "Damn you," I muttered. "You wouldn't understand! You have both of your parents where I have none," out of sheer anger I brought myself to smack him again, but he easily caught it.

He looked at me and said, "I guess this isn't the best time to tell you my parents are coming this weekend."

Hell broke loose...

* * *

**_I told you this chapter would be out by today. See, I'm becoming more dependable. Anyway, I put in a small ItachixSakura moment, but uh, then it turned into a fight. Shame, shame, Itachi-Kun, you need to know what to say. But, then again, Sakura did get a little out of hand._**

**_Here are some things to think about:_**

**_.Will Sakura forget her promise to Hinata again?_**

**_.Where's Anko and Kakashi at?_**

**_.What will Kakashi think when he hears of this?_**

**_.Will there be a lemon?_**

**_Think about it. OH and WHO ELSE IS HAPPY FOR BREAKING DAWN COMING OUT!? I HONESTLY CANNOT WAIT!? Sorry, just had to get that out of my system. _**

**_Anyway, thanks for all the kind reviews. Like I said before, after I am done with this story I will continue with Crimson Sanctuary. Anyway, check out my new challenge fic, My Knight In Black Armor. _**

**_Love,_**

**_MissSakuraUchiha_**


	8. Girl Time

**Chapter 8: Girl Time**

* * *

"Oh, Sakura, let it rest," my best friend's voice stated in a compassionate voice as she tried to calm me down. We were studying for our literature test and I had already ripped ten pages...and we were only on page seventeen. I grinded my teeth together. She must have heard it, for she said, "What's done is done now and we can't change a thing about it." It sounded like a mother scolding her child.

I sighed. These were the things I had missed growing up and it was all because of that one man who was coming into this house in a couple of hours. "Hinata, have you forgotten that this was the man who destroyed my life?" I looked at her sternly. "Killed my mother?" Hinata flinched.

...

"No."

"So then how can you say 'what's done is done now'?" I asked her. My voice equally matched that of a mother who was scolding, too, though I never really knew what that sounded like.

Her pale orbs looked into mine. "We can't go back in time," she said ominously. My eyes widened and what she said, and, as quick as the widened, they went back to their regular state. "And if we could, I don't think your mother would have wanted you to. She would want you to find happiness in what has happened," she explained, looking at me with solemn eyes.

...

I walked up to her and hugged her. It took her a while to respond back. Maybe she was hesitating or just amazed. Usually it was her hugging me and me in her position.

Just like what usually happens when it is the other way around, she hugged me back. I could feel wetness through on my shirt. Her tears.

Pulling her face up so I could see her face, I used one hand and wiped the tears away. "Don't cry, Hina. It's not your fault. You didn't make me like this...," I said, stopping before I could say anything else. What I wanted to say would upset her again.

"Thanks, Saku. Now, let's get back to studying," Hinata said, flipping another page in the book. I really did not want to do anymore studying.

During the summer, I had private tutors from all over the country come and teach me. I basically graduated out of college before graduating out of high school. So, I am pretty sure I can ace thing.

"So," I began, trying to get out of more studying, "how's your project with Deidara and Naruto coming along?" She looked at me with one of her expressions that assured me she had some good stories to tell.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura, you have no idea how lucky you are to be working with Itachi and Sasuke," she began, exasperation in her voice. I rolled eyes playfully, indicating that I doubted it. She laughed and continued. "Ok 1st of all, we start taking care of the baby and everything's going great, until Deidara decides to give him the clay doll that he made. So, you know how everything explodes that he makes, right?" she asked and I nodded. As she started to begin again there was a knock at the door and in came Sasuke.

"You're supposed to knock and wait for me to either say 'come in' or wait until I get it," I said venomously. He rolled his eyes and greeted Hinata and then looked back at me. His eyes were scanning me up and down. "What, you like what you see?" I asked and he chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Now, if it was just me and you, a tank top and short shorts would be fine, especially in the bed," he began, his eyes still looking at me from head to toe. "But, since it is my parents that are coming you should dress more formal. I'm sure mother would have no problem with what you're wearing, but father-," he was cut off by a vase being thrown at his head. Luckily for him, but sadly for me, he had dodged it, and it now lay in pieces, shattered on the floor.

"Don't ever talk about him again near me," I grounded out through clenched teeth. My head was turned to the ground, bangs covering my eyes. I could feel Hinata's hand running up and down my arm, soothing me.

"Sasuke, I will make sure Sakura's ready for tonight," her small voice spoke out, but her hands never stopped their motion. "I think it would be best if you leave."

I heard his footsteps walking away. When I was sure he was gone I walked to my bed, Hinata in tow.

...

...

We sat there for a while...just me and her. The tension subsided and she could feel it, too, for she began, "Let's go to your magical closet," she said, dragging me up and into one of my gigantic closets that I had added to the Uchihas' house. "Seriously, Sakura, do you need four closets?"

I laughed. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I need one for my jeans and shirts, one for my dresses, one for my shoes and hats, and one for my accessories," and we both giggled at that.

* * *

"Try this on," Hinata said jokingly, holding out a purple and yellow dress. She giggled. "Why on earth do you have this hideous thing?"

I shook my head, laughing, too. "I don't know. What mob business was that one for again, Anko?" I asked the lady who was like my big sister and mother. I had called her over to stay with me for dinner since Hinata had to go. She, too, was trying on outfits.

She turned around from the mirror and looked at it. "Wasn't that the one where you had to go assassinate...um...that one guy who liked funny things and stuff?" she asked in a suggesting way, trying to remember his name.

"Oh yeah, that one guy in Korea," I said, remembering.

...

...

"MOBMASTER ROBOMBO!!" we both shouted out in unison. Soon, my room was filled with laughter, not only from me and Anko, but also from Hinata.

"No wonder he likes weird things with a name like that," she added in and our laughter increased.

That mobster was honestly very stupid. And to think, he was a whole other rank ahead of the Haruno mobpire for years...five to be exact. He had to be one of the easiest men I have ever killed in my life.

All I did was put one little drug in his wine glass and he was out cold...dead. Now, if I wasn't as experience in that, it would have probably bothered me, but I had done it before. Many times, actually. I was so mad he was so dead already and I didn't get to shoot him with my gun to end his final breath, I took out my gun and just started shooting. It felt good.

...I guess I am a psycho...

Oh well, it comes with the business.

"Wow, you guys look great," Hinata complimented twenty minutes later.

I was wearing a red strapless dress. The back was cut off to my butt. My hair was up in a bun. Underneath the bun, I had two long strands of hair coming down to my waste.

In my hand, I had a red and black fan. It looked like a bracelet, but, honestly, it was a weapon. I could throw it around and it would kill up to twelve men in one swing. Deadly...I know.

I was also much accessorized. On my wrists were the fan "bracelet" and a real bracelet for each wrist. These bracelets were the one that started from the high wrist and went around my wrist to my arm, sort of like a glove. They were silver in color.

My shoes were a high heeled red just like my dress. You could see my big toe from the front side. I looked at Anko. If only Kakashi was here now...his eyes would have fallen out of their sockets.

Anko was wearing pretty much the same things, just in the color of purple. Her dress's straps went on the side of the arm and had no back. The bottom of her dress was cut in two slits, one on each side.

Her shoes were a silver color, with some glitter added to make it look hot. They were high heeled, but not as high heeled as mine were.

Anko's hair, thanks to Hinata, was curled and out, unlike the way she normally wore it. I never noticed how long her hair really was.

Instead of wearing bracelets, she wore long purple gloves. These gloves went up to her elbows. They, just like my fan, were also weapons. With a flick of one of her fingers touching her wrist they sprayed out a deadly gas.

...

...a mob queen like me had to be prepared.

_Ring...ring..._

Hinata's phone rung. It seemed that she had to come home early to help get ready for family that was coming in tomorrow. Her mother was returning, along with her grandmother, after a long stay in the States. Anko had already gone downstairs to help with anything that she could.

"Hey, Hinata, wait," I called before she could leave the door of my room. She turned around and I swiftly took her wrist and wrapped something on it.

"It's beautiful, Saku," she breathed, looking at it, her eyes showing awe. Slowly and carefully, she traced the pattern on it, until it got to a little figure.

"This little girl is me," I explained. I pulled up my hand and showed her the necklace in my hand. It was identical. "And this little girl is you."

...

...

All of the sudden I hugged her. She hugged me back. "Thanks for being such a great friend," I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't cry, Saku," she scolded, wiping the tears out of her eyes with one of her hands. "You'll ruin your mascara over me."

"You're totally worth it," we both laughed and she was soon out of the door and on her way home.

Turning around, I went to go and sit on my chair in front of my mirror. Was I ready for this? Could I actually sit down with the man who killed my mother, drove my father away, and destroyed my family, for an hour or more?

I looked at my drawer that held my gun. Could I sit down there and not kill him for and hour or more? Would I have to talk to him?

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and flinched. I wasn't usually easy to scare. I was usually alert about these things.

"You don't have to talk to him," his voice said, stopping my thoughts. I swiftly wrapped my hand around his arm and flipped over him, so now I was closer to the door. Itachi turned around to face me and smirked.

"What?" I asked venomously. "So are you a mind-reader now or something?" Or was I just saying my thoughts out loud.

...

...

"No, you're just very easy to read," he stated truthfully, turning around slowly to face me. At least I knew I wasn't saying my thoughts out loud.

"I'm still mad at you," I said, and I was surprised at how kid-like that sounded.

He chuckled and smirked at me. In a second, he was right in front of me. So close...I could use the fan now. I went for my wrist, but he grabbed my wrist before I could flick it, harshly bringing me closer. "You look beautiful tonight," he said quietly, his amazing smelling breath in my face.

I looked him in the eyes for a while as his held mine. A second late, I found myself drawn into a long and beautiful kiss. His lips were so warm against mine...and, so soft. His tongue was pressing against my lips, asking for entrance, which I easily granted. I soon found us having a hot and heated tongue battle.

Up...

Down...

Around...

He soon stopped and backed his face away, but staying in the same spot, and I found out why. Five seconds after he stopped Anko and Sasuke were in the hallway.

"Ahem, but are we interrupting something?" Anko asked mischievously. I glowered at her and she smirked, her arms crossed. Sasuke too, was in the doorway, paying us no mind.

"Mom and dad are here," he spoke as he and Anko went toward the stairs. It was time.

Itachi began walking out the door, but I stopped him.

Walking toward him, I stopped at his side. "You don't look so bad yourself," I smiled in a seducing way as I turned around and headed for the door. I could have sworn though, that when I turned, I saw a smirk on his face.

* * *

**_Sorry.I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while. ...I luv you guys. I just have been really busy, i mean like really really busy. So what do you guys think of this chapter? I know, not enough drama and ItachixSakura fluff, but then this story wouldn't be suspensful. Well, I have to go now...another story to finish in short time. Love you guys,_**

**_Lady Anata._**

**_P.S. What do you guys think of the name? Answer._**


	9. Family Disaster

**Chapter 9: Family Disaster**

* * *

"Pass the rice balls, please, Sakura," Sasuke asked as polite as I have ever heard him say. Yeesh, he was good at keep up a good front when he was in the same room as his parents. I smirked. It was as though this wasn't Sasuke Uchiha, but someone else. Some who actually had some manners.

Passing the bowl to Sasuke I heard him say a small thank you. I smiled in my head. This must be killing him.

It had already been fifteen minutes since we all sat down for dinner. The table we were sitting at was a dining room table. It was rectangular, shiny wood table that could hold eight altogether; three on each side and one each at the end of the table.

Seeing that there were only eight of us, Itachi took one chair from each side and removed them from the table area. Sasuke came and moved the chairs so that they were equally spread apart on each side.

Now we were all seated, eating quietly.

Anko and I were on the left side of the table, with Itachi next to me in the end chair. The other man was sitting in the end chair on the other side of the table next to Anko. I waited for him to sit first so I knew where not to sit. Anko saw this and quickly took the chair next to him. Thank the Lord for her.

Sasuke and Mrs. Uchiha, whose name I later found out was Mikoto, were sitting across from me and Anko. Sasuke was sitting across from me and Mikoto from Anko, therefore she was next to her husband. You would never have been able to tell that they were married, though, for she did not even look at him. She looked like a cheerful person, though. Actually, she was.

"So Anko," she began, trying to start up some conversation in the room. Her voice was soft and soothing, like a mother's voice was supposed to be. "What is your connection to Miss Haruno?" she asked pure curiosity in her beautiful eyes.

Anko chewed her food and swallowed so she could speak. "I have known Sakura since she was a young girl. Mrs. Haruno had hired me to help take care of Sakura and the house since her husband was," she looked at me before she continued. I nodded. "...away. I soon became top maid in the house."

Sasuke spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking," I rolled my eyes at his fake politeness. What a mama's boy. "Why do you call Sakura by her name and not by her last name?"

This seemed to stun everyone at the table. I could feel Itachi tense next to me. Mikoto seemed to shake her head solemnly, at her son or the reactions, I did not know. Anko looked down.

Sasuke went on, a smirk on his face. "I mean maids don't usually-," I cut him off.

"She is not a maid," I said with an ice tone evident in my voice. Everyone seemed to look at me and, from the corner of my eye, I could see Fugaku steal a quick glance in my direction and then went back to eating his food.

"Then what is she?" Sasuke asked mischief in his eyes and voice. I glared at him and his mother scolded him, giving him a small whack to the head with two fingers. Itachi spoke out his name too in a scolding tone.

"Sakura, it's okay," Anko began.

"No it's not," I cut her off, my eyes still looking at Sasuke. "If you must know, my mother never thought of her as a maid. She was like her inspiration," I looked at Anko and put my hand in hers. "To me...she is more," Anko smiled at me. Mikoto looked up and nodded her head, a smile too, evident on her face. "She is my rock. She is my foundation. She is the woman who took me back up to where I am now when my mother passed away," I quickly stole a glance at Fugaku to see his expression, but, just like his sons, his face was unreadable. "She is...my sister," I ended, a smile too on my face.

I felt wetness on my hand all of the sudden. Looking to Anko, I saw tears coming down her face. Quickly, I wrapped my arms around her and embraced my best friend. "I love you, too," she whispered out. "Excuse me," she said, walking upstairs toward my bathroom. She had to do her mascara again. I heard another sniffle coming from across me.

Turning around I saw Mikoto crying softly. "You are so much like her," she whispered out, so quietly that I could barely hear it. Fugaku glared at her and Itachi walked over to console his mother. Sasuke just sat there, looking at his mother, wiping one of her tears away. She stood up and walked around the table toward me and hugged me from behind my chair. I felt some of her tears on my face.

Mikoto took a seat in Anko's chair, still embracing me. "I'm...sorry to have made you cry, Mrs. Uchiha," but she cut me off.

"No, no, child. You are just so much like her...so much like Mirage," my eyes widened. "So much like your mother." I froze up. My mother...Mirage Haruno...dead thanks to this family that I was here eating with. She had some nerve crying about what her husband had done...and then to say I remind her of my mother. Like she would give a damn!

"Mikoto," Fugaku spoke up for the first time the whole dinner. His voice was sharp. "Stop this foolish crying over that wretched woman!" He broke a nerve, not just in me, but in Mikoto too, it seemed.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that again!" Mikoto screamed out. Fugaku looked taken back at this as did I, Sasuke, and Itachi. "For thirteen DAMN YEARS you never let me cry for her! She was my best friend!" I looked at Itachi when she said this. He nodded his head. This was true.

"Mikoto, not now," Fugaku spoke out.

"No. Now. Look what you have done? You have left this beautiful child, the splitting image of Mirage, in pain and suffering," she said through her cries and tears, releasing me to turn her attention to her husband.

_**"Mommy, look what I did!" **_

_**"Silly girl, don't you think you're too young for makeup?"**_

_**"No, coz now I look just like my mommy."**_

_**"Here let me wipe that off. Much better."**_

_**"But I want to look just like you!"**_

_**"Look in the mirror. Without the makeup, you look just like me. The hair, the eyes, the mouth...everything. You're my little twin."**_

_**"Yay!!!"**_

"You took away her dreams," Mikoto went on, though I could barely hear her because of my thoughts. "...her dreams for when she grows up!"

**_"Mommy, do you like being a doctor?"_**

**_"Yes, I love it."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"I love saving peoples' lives. It makes me feel like I accomplished something big."_**

**_"Really?"_**

**_"Yep."_**

**_"When I grow up, I'm going to be just like you!!!"_**

**_"Oh?"_**

**_"I'm going to be the best medic-nin ever!"_**

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY BEST FRIEND AND A LITTLE INNOCENT GIRL'S MOTHER!!"

**_BOOM!! BOOM!!_**

**_"Sakura, run off...inside!"_**

**_BOOM!! BOOM!!_**

**_"AH...Ugh...."_**

**_"Mommy, mommy!!"_**

**_"Saku...kura."_**

**_"There's red stuff on you. Mommy, you bleeding!!!"_**

**_"I know...I know...."_**

**_"I'll get Anko and Katakashi!"_**

**_"No, Saku...no."_**

**_"What do I do?!"_**

**_"I love you."_**

"NO!" I screamed, bolting up out of my seat and running outside.

* * *

I was crying...crying hysterically. I couldn't stop the tears, the pain, anything. I missed her. I missed my mom. "I miss you, I miss you, I miss you," I chanted over and over again.

Suddenly, I felt something encircle my waste...arms?

"...and she misses you, too," Itachi's deep voice spoke into my ear.

...

...

...

It was quiet for a while, but he soon spoke up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I ruined your dinner," I cried out, but deep down inside, I didn't really care. I just needed something to take my mind off of my mother. Anything would work right now.

But I think I wanted something more than him saying sorry. I wanted his...

I soon found lips on mine and off as soon as they were on. Looking up, I saw him looking down at me...in the eyes. "You weren't ready for this. I should have respected that." And with that he turned away.

I wanted to call him back.

...

I wanted to tell him he was damn right it was his fault.

...

I wanted to smack him across the face.

...

I wanted to shoot him.

...

I wanted-

"Sakura, Sakura!" I heard Anko call. She was running outside, my phone in her hand. When she got to me she handed me the phone. Looking at the screen I could see it was Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata," I said.

"She's been kidnapped. My daughter has been kidnapped."

At that moment time stopped as I soon found myself falling backwards. I don't think I hit the ground, because if I did, it felt warm. I think I was lying in someone's arms. I couldn't see. I could hear voices, but not see who they were coming from.

...and at this moment...

...

...

...

_I wanted him to kiss me._

* * *

**_Look at that! Another chapter! What do you think? I bet you guys didn't think this would be what the family dinner would like? Poor, poor Sakura. First having to go through all of that, then her best friend is kidnapped. Damn...that sucks. I should feel ashamed for writing this chapter, but, I don't. _**

**_So, I am happy to say that there are only seven chapters left. I know, right. You can only imagine what's going to happen in these last seven chapters. If everything goes well, by Christmas time, this story will be over. Just in time for the New Year which means a new story...or a sequel, you choose. Actually, by the way this story is going to end you'll need a new sequel. _**

**_Well, I love you guys lots,_**

**_Lady Anata_**

**_P.S. What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter and, if we have one, sequel?_**


	10. For A Friend

**Chapter 10: For A Friend  
**

* * *

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

The noise was becoming annoying now.

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

It sounded like water from a faucet that was not properly turned off.

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

Amazing how annoying such a small, quiet noise could be. Or maybe I was just that easily frustrated. Usually most people found this noise calming. I just found it very nerve-racking.

_Drop..._

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

_Drip..._

A new sound. It was one of relaxing.

_Drop_...

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

_Drip..._

It sounded so familiar. Like something I had heard a few days ago, or something that I am used to hearing.

_Drop..._

_Drip..._

_Drop..._

_Drip..._

Ah, now I recall. It sounded like blood dripping from a hanging, dead body. Something that kind of relaxed me. I am so masochistic.

_Dun...Dun...Dun...Dun...Din...Din..._

_Dun...Dun...Dun...Dun...Din...Din..._

Now it was a different sound. It kind of sounded like a piano.

_Dun...Dun...Dun...Dun...Din...Din..._

_Dun...Dun...Dun...Dun...Din...Din..._

I loved pianos. They just made such a soothing sound. It was even more soothing that listening to the blood drip from the dead...the ones I had killed.

_Din...Din...Din-Din...Din...Din...Dunanina_

_Din...Din...Din-Din...Din...Din...Dunanina_

So soothing. When I was younger I had always wanted to play the piano. I still do. Pianos are like...life. If you take everything one step at a time, it always ends out right...easier, in a way.

...

...

...

"Sakura," a voice called to me. I heard it, even though it sounded kind of far-off, but I heard it. It sounded like a females. "Sakura, sweetie," it called to me again. Yes, it was definitely a feminine voice. All at once, three questions flew into my head.

...

Did I die?

...

If so, then when did I die?

...

Is it my mother calling me?

...

Suddenly, I heard a familiar male voice call out to me. I struggled to open my eyes, but I just could not do it. It was as though something was holding me back.

"Mom," I called back out, trying to find her voice among the other voices I was now hearing. Struggling, I opened my eyes to find myself back on my bed in the house Itachi, Sasuke, and I resided in currently. Around me were four figures: Anko, Mikoto, Sasuke, and the very most important of them all, Itachi.

I slowly sat up, Mikoto's hand holding my arm and helping me up, with Anko's hand behind my back just in case I was dizzy or something. Mikoto and Anko looked at me and smiled, Sasuke gave a small smile, and Itachi, the one who mattered to me most for some unknown reason, smirked and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Sakura, sweetie," Mikoto called me in a whisper-like form. Then I realized it was her who called to me when I was knocked out. "Do you need anything? Are you ok?" I shook my head and at that instant, I noticed something.

Mother always said I was good at reading peoples' faces and emotions. I could always tell when something good or bad was amiss. All I had to do was close my eyes and let my senses do their "magic".

...So, that is what I did. I closed my eyes, still aware of the now curious faces around me, and sat still on the bed.

...

A whole whirlwind of emotions came to me in that instant.

_Sadness..._

**Ecclesiasites 7:3**

**_ Sorrow is better than laughter, _**

**_because a sad face is good for the heart._**

_Happiness..._

**Proverbs 15:3**

_** A happy heart makes the face cheerful, **_

_**but heartache crushes the spirit.**_

_Confusion..._

**Genesis 11:7  
**

_**Confuse the wicked, O Lord, **_

_** confound their speech, **_

_**for I see violence and strife in the city.**_

...and the most strangest of them all...

...

...

_Love..._

**Exodus 15:13**

_**In your unfailing love **_

_**you will lead the people you have redeemed. **_

_**In your strength you will guide them to your holy dwelling.**_

And then it all dawned back on me.

"Hinata!" I screached, pulling the covers off of me and getting out of the bed. Before anyone could put a hand on me, I ran to my purse that was now on my nightstand. Suddenly, a hand grasped my wrist and pulled me, until I fell back on the bed. Looking at my wrist I saw it was Itachi and I began struggling against him.

"Please, Sakura, calm down," Anko's voice pleaded, and I heard, but paid no attention to. I still continued to struggle.

Realizing that Itachi was not going to let go soon, I relaxed, and stopped my thrashing. Taking deep breaths, I looked at Itachi, my eyes probably showing pain.

"It's all my fault," I whispered. This time I had meant it. I felt Itachi loosen his grip and I continued, my eyes looking down at the sheets. "If she didn't know me, she wouldn't have been kidnapped. She wouldn't be in this dramatic life. She wouldn't be wherever she is now. She wouldn't be de-,"

"Don't," Itachi's deep voice interrupted my pity party. Looking abruptly, I quickly slid my hand from his light grasp I got up.

"How can you say that?" I practically screamed. "I'm a mobster. You know how it is for us. We bring everyone dow-," again I didn't get to finish. This time it was because of a smack that stung my left cheek. It was Mikoto.

When I turned to look at her, her head was turned downward, going from left to right. I heard a noise that came from her chest area...a sob, maybe. When she looked up and looked into my eyes I saw that i was right.

She was crying.

"Mikoto," I whispered out, "I am so sorry."

She looked down at me and enveloped me in a hug. "You just look so much like her when you cry," and I realized it was mother she was talking about. Hesitantly, I hugged her back. "That's why, when you do cry, I want you to cry out of happiness, not sadness. She never cried out of sadness. Never..." Mikoto's voice died out as she let go of me and gave me a smile. I smiled back at her and she turned to look at Itachi and Sasuke. "Are they ready?" she asked. Sasuke looked at Itachi, to confirm, I guess, and nodded.

Anko looked at me and explained. "Itachi and Sasuke called their friends when we heard you struggling to wake up." Anko turned her heard toward the two brothers, then Mikoto, and back at me in four seconds. "Sakura, they're going to help you find Hinata." I nodded my head. For some reason, I don't think I was surprised at that. Now, I tend to think of them as less than my enemy, well, at least one of them.

"Where's Fugaku?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as polite as possible.

Everyone shared glances when I asked that. It was Sasuke who spoke first. "Mom and Anko are going to search for him," he looked at his mother before hesitantly continuing. "We believe Father has something to do with this." Just as I suspected. I mean, the man wasn't even here.

"Anko, I want you to take some of my bodyguards," I commanded. "Just...not Kaykashi. We can't even let him no," I explained as I grabbed my purse and slid my gun out. I began to follow Itachi and Sasuke outside the room, guns in their hands, when Ank's voice stopped me.

"Sakura," she called. I turned to look at her and saw fear in her eyes. Mikoto's mirrored Anko's, too.

Hesitantly, I walked over to hug them. "I'll be fine and so will Itachi and Sasuke," I confirmed in a whisper. Letting go, I walked down the stairs and outside, Anko and Mikoto following me to say goodbye, I guess. Itachi and Sasuke were waiting for me by two black Escalades, one filled with Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sai. The other Escalade held Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara, in it.

"Let's go Sakura," I heard Itachi call as he grabbed me by the waist and hurried me to the passenger side of his car and put me in. Sasuke was going to protest, I could tell, but by then it was too late.

As we began to back out of the long driveway, I heard Mikoto call us. Itachi and Sasuke winded down the windows.

"Itachi Uchiha! Sasuke Uchiha! You two better keep my future daughter-in-law safe, or I'll end up kicking your asses. I swear! One mark on her and you'll have one burning ass each!" she screamed and at the instant, I felt myself blush.

* * *

As we drove onto the parkway, I clutched my gun to my heart, both hands holding it tightly. I got Hinata into this, damn it. Even if it kills me, I will get her back, one way or another.

...

"Are we having an emotional moment?" I heard Kisame ask from behind me. I grimaced at him for the rear-view mirror. "I mean, do mob bosses even have those?" He continued to tease, and I felt myself give a little smile.

I disgusted myself, at the point. How could I smile at a time like this? My best friend could be being threatened and I'm smiling? Or she could even be worse?

And yet, after thinking that, I answered smugly, "Only the most amazing mobsters have emotions. If you don't," I looked up to look at his expression, "than you're not that good."

...

...

"She got you there," Deidara snickered out.

When he could not make a come-back and tease me anymore, Kisame decided to move on to Itachi, who was driving patiently and quietly, but still quickly. "So, that's why you're such a good mobster, Itachi. You always show affection when you look at-," Itachi glare made him abruptly stop.

Sasori merely sighed and said, "Kisame, you can't win."

I wondered what Kisame was going to say, but quickly brushed it of, looking back at the road. So many emotions were going through my body, all at once. Agony was probably the most conducive.

Every time I look a my phone, I keep praying that it will be Hinata calling me from her house, telling me she's fine and it was all just a joke.

...

...but, somehow, I knew this was real. This was not a dream. Because of me and my twist up life I may lose my best friend in the whole world. She is practically like my sister. What if I killed her? Did I just condemn someone with so much innocence into a world of eternal darkness?

Unless...

Heaven's real. At this time, that's all I could wish for.

...

...

How easily I could give up hope?

...

...

"Don't," I heard a voice from the left take me out of my reverie. Looking up at him, my eyes were filled with questions. "Don't blame yourself," Itachi continued. Here we go again? What's up with people trying to make me feel as though it's not my fault. Whose else's fault could it be?! She's my best friend. The kidnappers are probably my damn enemies. This happened because I needed her help in something so simple. "She's been your friend forever. You never kept the whole mob business a secret. She knew exactly what she was getting herself into when she started being friends with you," Itachi concluded, eyes still on the road.

"Well then maybe I don't deserve any friends."

Silence.

"I think you do, Sakura," came Deidara's calm voice from the back.

I shook my head in defiance. "It's too hard for me to keep them."

"We're here, aren't we?" asked Kisame, looking at me from the rear-view mirror. He had his usual toothy grin in place.

...

They were here...and it's not even any of their business.

...

"We don't plan on leaving anytime soon," Sasori said in a promising voice.

...

I felt the corner of my lips begin to tug. I really did not deserve them at all.

...

"Bring on the trouble," Deidara said confidently. "I'll take 'em out with a boom!"

...

I let a small giggle at this.

...

"It's an for one and one for all situation," Kisame said.

I nodded my head in agreement. How on earth did I become good friends with people who, three months ago, I would love to stay away from?

...

How had I even learned to trust them?

I felt a warm hand grab mine. Looking up, I saw Itachi look down at me, his driving with no flaw.

"We'll find her...alive."

...And I smiled wide at that comment.

"Thank you," I whispered, even though you could barely hear it. That was something new to me. Saying my thanks to the enemy.

Suddenly, Itachi's phone began to ring.

"Yes, Sasuke," Itachi answered. His eyes narrowed at what he was hearing. My heart immediately became solicitous. What was going on? I heard the engine roar louder and we sped faster down the barren highway. "We're on our way," Itachi said and shut the phone. I looked up to him, concern broad in my eyes. He smirked at me, but it wasn't his usual smirk. Something was behind it, but I didn't know what. He looked as if though he was battling on telling us...me. "Sasuke and his friends found something."

* * *

The car slowed to a stop after twenty minutes from Sasuke and Itachi's phone call. Whatever Sasuke had found, it must have been important for Itachi sped down the barren highway faster than the police chief when chasing a high speed chase. All I could do was grasp the leather seat tightly and pray not to get in an accident.

We had turned off exit 413, about three exits away from the docks. When I saw that we had past the docks exit, I registered that in my thoughts and pushed it in the back of mind, but not too far back, just in case it was a well-needed clue. Maybe this was a decoy and Hinata was really back at the docks, rather than wherever we were headed.

When the car stopped, I saw that we were at the old Gremming's Cemetery. This was the place we had thought of burying my mom, but decided not to. Kakashi, since I was too young, had decided to bury her in London, England, the place where my father was last seen. I haven't visited mother for a while. She was always good at being calm in situations like this. Maybe she could help me calm down right now.

As Itachi turned off the engine, I already opened my capsule case, checked if the pistols were in there, and shut it back, ready for a fight, if necessary. By the time I had taken my seat belt off, my door was open, courtesy of Itachi. I slid out of the car and walked with Deidara and Kisame to where Sasuke and his friends were standing. This was all done in silence. It seemed like everyone knew something bad was happening, except me.

Once everyone was circled around each other, Sasuke looked up and stared into my eyes. Something bad was happening...I could feel it in my bones.

"Have you ever seen this before?" Sasuke asked me. I peered around Kisame's shoulder to look.

My eyes widened. "T-that's the bracelet I just gave Hinata," I whispered out. Grabbing it from Sasuke, I turned it around and around, until I gasped. "There's blood!" I nearly shrieked. "We've got to-,"

**BOOM!!!**

Itachi pushed me out of the way just in time. A pistol came rocketing through the air, the exact spot where I was standing.

"Damn it!" Sasuke screamed.

Somewhere on our side, I heard a gun shoot back. It didn't seem like it hit anyone, though. Itachi carefully helped me, but not too far up, only far enough for us to be in a crouching position. I checked my gun once again and looked at him in the eyes.

We nodded our head in sync. "Let's do it."

* * *

_**Yay! I got this chapter out to you guys before Christmas time. AND THIS IS THE END OF BLOOM IN BLOOD! NO SEQUEL OR NOTHING. IM GIVING IT UP. Just joking! I couldn't resist. We still have a couple of chapters to go before the real end of the story. **_

_**Anyway, I had to take a break from this story. I needed some help, not verbal help, just help. So I took a trip to the Twilight Achive and read some stories. This helped me alot. Now I plan on using more description. **_

_**Ok, so there is now a new poll in my profile and I need all of you guys, AFTER YOU REVIEW, to check it out and vote. Should I make a sequel or not? And you can't cast a vote in your review, but YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! It makes me feel better.**_

_**Also, I will have weekly updates in my profile to tell you all how the next chapter is doing. Check em out!**_

_**Love Ya Lots,**_

_**Lady Anata  
**_

* * *


	11. Mom

**Chappter 11: Mom**

* * *

Everyone lay low behind gravestones or trees. I was currently behind a tree. Stationed behind me covered by two gravestones were Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi peered over the gravestone, looking for an enemy sighting, I presumed. He gave a quick look to a tree about twenty feet to the right of me and smirked. Sasuke sat down, back against the stone, reloading his gun. With a blink, both of their eyes turned red.

Neji and Sasori were close together, too. Sasori was somehow on a branch in the tree that was twenty feet from mine. He had his gun concealed by leaves, but pointed at something behind a grave house. The soon-to-be puppet master had created a puppet and laid it next to him. With a few hand signs it stood up like a full grown, well, midget man. His puppets were rather deadly, or, so I heard.

Neji was against the right side of house looking up at Sasori for a sign on what to do next. A gun and needle were in his hand. I smirked. I forgot that was one of his specialties. With one flick of the wrist, he could send that needle into someone's neck and they'd be dead in an instant. I must remind him to teach me that move. It could come in handy for an assassination job.

The two blondes, Naruto and Deidara, were side by side, on top of another grave house a few feet away from the other house. Naruto seemed to be inserting a needle in both of his wrists. Through this weird and bizarre action, he would be able to flick them, sort of like Spiderman, his icon, and stab his prey. It was very deadly, not just to the prey, but to Naruto himself. One bad move and the injection could squirt into him instead. Plus, he seemed to have something in him already. A demon, I believe?

Deidara pulled out a sack from his jeans pocket. I never noticed this, but all the boys seemed to be wearing jeans. I guess I wasn't the only one who liked to be casual while killing. Deidara opened his sack and looked into it. He gave a huge grin. I knew, from rumors, that he had clay in there. Clay bombs, birds, everything. No one would know what had hit them when they exploded.

Last were Sai, Shikamaru, and Kisame. They chose to stay on the ground behind some gravestones like Itachi and Sasuke. Sai was currently sitting Indian-style with his back against the stone. After mixing up some paint, he used his brush and began to make a masterpiece on the paper. I knew this was common. The art he painted would come alive and attack. It was a beautiful show; bloody and with much gore…especially when he did the animals.

Shikamaru stood towards the moonlight. At first, it took me a while to comprehend what he was doing. He was stooped behind a stone, letting the light shine against him. Suddenly, I understood. His shadow was growing and combining with shadows of the trees and bushes that were around. As soon as his shadow touched where you stood, you would be doomed. No use in trying to escape.

Kisame lay behind a stone. He looked at Itachi. When he saw him smirk he got up and walked toward where the enemy was. Kisame has his brute strength, his gun that was as big as a log, and his teeth. His skin was as tough as a regular shark. Even tougher, actually. It's rumored that not even a pistol could penetrate through that rough skin. What a good thing to have.

Itachi pointed his gun to the sky, hand on trigger. With one move, he shot. With speed that I didn't know someone that big could have, Kisame ran toward the house and threw himself against it. Three men jumped out from both sides of the house, one on each side having a gun and ready to shoot at Kisame. The others spread out and looked for the rest of us. I readied my gun.

Six men in total. I wondered how much were hiding in the house. Aiming my gun for Kisame, whom was standing in front of the door, I waited.

"What are you waiting for?!" One guy called.

"Shoot the fish!" Another one said.

The two men who had aimed for Kisame found they couldn't shoot. I smirked as I saw what was stopping them. Shikamaru's shadow had reached them just in time. Slowly, he brought them toward him as he stood up.

"Shoot the boy!"

A gunshot was fired and heading toward Shikamaru. A couple of feet before it him, a small explosion was heard. Deidara had let a clay bird loose and was now jumping from the roof, attacking two more men.

I shot at the door when Kisame had moved and grabbed the remaining two men. I heard a grunt before the door open and fifteen more men flew out, weapons in hand. The men scared in two's in all different directions.

Naruto was next to jump from his hiding spot. Flicking his wrist, left and right, left and right, left and right. It shot four of the fifteen men. Naruto took two of the four on. Using his fists and gun. I guess he could be serious.

Neji was next, as he came quietly and slowly out from his hiding spot. Using his fingers like he was opening up a fan, he made two needles appear. He came close to the other two men who were hit by Naruto's paralyzing needles and stopped, few feet separating them. With a flick of his middle and index fingers he shot two of them out, hitting the men. A couple of seconds later they were dead. He proceeded toward them and began checking them for anything.

As I came from behind my tree, I heard two men scream my last name as they ran toward me. They didn't even have time to hit as a tiger ran out of nowhere and rammed into them. That was from Sai. I looked toward him and nodded my thanks. These men were just getting knocked off two by two. Speaking of two, I soon felt Sasuke and Itachi beside me, walking.

Two more men ran toward us, shooting. I let my secret weapon become revealed. A giant fan was in front of me, Itachi, and Sasuke, blocking us from the gunshots. Sasuke looked at me quizzically. "I call it, Heraicos." Both men nodded. When I closed my fan I saw a puppet and Sasori fighting with the two men. A single gunshot was heard and both men fell to the ground, leaving Sasori and his puppet the victors. "One shot?" I asked. Sasori just smirked.

Five men were remaining. They broke off in three separate groups. Sasuke took the two on the left, and I, the two on the right. That left Itachi with the one who looked like the boss of this set up.

By time I had blinked Sasuke had already had his two men down. Itachi had his pinned against a wall. I only had one man left, and I felt like being gracious tonight. I wouldn't use a gun.

I began back flipping toward the man, who shot like crazy. His shots were easy to evade. When I was one back flip away from him I lunged. My legs were on both sides of his neck. He was beginning to choke and I wasn't even trying hard. I noticed everyone's on me.

"I know what move this is!" Naruto called from behind me.

With one flip, I crushed the guys head into the ground, killing me. I stood up on my feet, brushing myself off. When I stopped, everyone was staring at me. "I was being gracious."

Sasuke scoffed. We all turned to Itachi who had a gun at his guy's head. "Who sent you?" Sasuke asked, coming up next to Itachi. I opened my fan once again and went toward the two brothers and their captive.

No answer.

"Foolish, brother," Itachi said. "Father did." Everyone gasped. "Look at the sign on his shirt…and everyone else's."

I walked up to the man and got between Itachi and Sasuke. Itachi released his grip on the man. Before he could run I grabbed his neck and lifted him up. "Where's Miss Hyuga-San?" I asked.

No answer.

I brought my fan toward his neck, just above my hand. "I have no problem with decapitating your head," I said in a deadly tone.

…

…

…

"Sakura, you're choking him, yeah. How can he tell you?" asked Deidara.

…

…

…

My posed didn't change, just tightened.

…

…

…

No answer. I began to count.

…

…

…

"Five…"

…

Sasuke began smirking as did Sasori and Neji.

…

"…Four…"

…

Naruto and Deidara stood there, mouths agape.

…

"…Three…"

…

Kisame and Shikamaru smiled a bit. Sai merely looked bored as if he were ready for me to do it.

…

"…Two…"

…

"By time you get to one he'll speak," Itachi said in a bored tone as he leaned up against the wall, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

…

"…One…"

…

I brought my fan back to attack.

…

"The docks," he rasped out.

Itachi put a gun to his head, still not moving from his position or opening his eyes.

"What number?"

"Two," the guy rasped again. Itachi put his gun down and leaned up from his spot. Sasuke began making a phone call.

"Okay, Sakura," Itachi said. I released him. "Finish him."

…

…

…

…and off went his head.

* * *

The car came to a halt. Sasuke's car, which was in front of us, did the same. The person he had called was Gaara, who met us there with his brother Kankaro. This time Deidara opened my door for me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back. "You okay?" he asked. I furrowed my eyebrows a bit. I knew something was wrong in the car when he didn't say something, but I thought he was just overwhelmed by what had just happened.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" I asked him in a whisper as we followed behind the others. I put some more ammo in my gun and closed it with a soft 'click'. Flexing my fingers I felt myself ready for whatever was to come next. You could never be too cautious in this business. That was something I had learned from, not just my personal experiences, but from my mother's death.

…

…

…

Maybe if she were just a bit more cautious she wouldn't be gone right now. Maybe she would still be here with me.

…

…

…

Maybe if Hinata were more cautious she wouldn't be—no. I gave my head an internal shake. I have to think positive thoughts. She was alive and well.

That was the bad part about being part of a mob or, in my case, being the boss of a mob empire. You were thought to always think the negative in matters like this. Nothing positive at all. How could you, especially if you never knew what would happen next. It could end your life, for all you knew.

…

…

…

…I wonder if mother knew that.

Deidara took me out of my reverie. "You decapitated that guy. That must have done something to you, yeah," he said in a worried tone. That was what he was worrying about? I guess he never hung around mob girls.

Too my surprise, I let out a small giggle. He looked at me worriedly. I stopped my giggling and saw how serious he was. Sighing, I explained. "To a regular girl that would have done something. Deidara, if you haven't noticed, I'm not that normal girl. On the contrary, I'm the opposite of those girls."

He smiled at me when he heard my explanation. Wrapping his arm around my shoulder he said, "As long as you're feeling okay, yeah. _I_ don't want anything happening to _you_, yeah."

There was something underneath his tone. Something loving. I wanted to brush off his arm, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He reminded me of a puppy that had lost his way and was in a damp, dark alley.

For some reason, though, I couldn't help but feel nerved by his actions. He didn't like me, did he?

Naruto slowed down a bit until he was on the other side of me. He let out a sheepish grin. I smiled back. "We'll find her. Don't worry."

I nodded solemnly.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I sighed mentally. What was up with people asking me that?

"We just went through that, yeah," Deidara said a little gruffly. I couldn't put my finger on why he suddenly sounded like that. He was cheerful a second ago before Naruto came. "The decapitation thing didn't affect her."

Naruto gave a small glare back, but it went unnoticed by Deidara, whom still had his arm around me. "No, I meant the fact that she actually listened to Itachi when he told her to end him." Deidara smiled and that, as did Naruto. "I didn't expect that to happen."

They both began snickering until we stopped with the others. Sasuke grabbed my arm and brought me up with him and Itachi. "We'll split up," he said. "No one knows where dock house two is."

"Who made you the boss?" Kisame interjected.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Before a fight could brake out Itachi spoke, "Kisame, you, Sai, and Naruto, will go to the left. Sasori, take Gaara and Neji to the right. Deidara, you, Kankarou, and Shikamaru go up top. Sakura, Sasuke, and I will go down."

Everyone agreed, except for me. "We need someone to stay on the main floor. You and Sasuke stay up here and I will go down stairs."

Kankarou was about to interject but I cut him off.

…

…

…

"End of story or end you life. You choose." When no one spoke I went down the stairs. "I'll call if I need anything."

As I walked down the stairs I heard Kankarou speak. "Uchihas, you have one rough girl on your hands. If you don't want her, you know, I can—."

I heard a smack.

…

…

…

Or was it a punch.

After opening a couple of doors I felt the feeling hopelessness come inside of me. It was almost three in the morning and no one had found a thing. If they did, they hadn't called me.

I was about to turn around when I heard a moaning sound from a door. Grasping my gun harder I went to open it. What I saw made me gasp.

…

…

…

My knees loosened.

…

…

…

My eyes rolled back.

…

…

…

"ITACHI!"

…

…

…

* * *

_"Anko, when do you think he'll come home," I heard a voice ask my friend. For some reason, I was outside of my room window. When I looked inside, though, I was sitting there on a rocking chair I never knew I had._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_How could that be?_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Wasn't I just looking for Hinata?_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I am me, right?_

_I saw Anko walk into my room and take a seat across from where I sat._

_Or the me in the room, I guess._

_She smiled at me and grabbed one of my hands with her own two hands. Looking closer, I saw her giving my hand a gentle squeeze. "Miss Haruno, believe me, Kakashi is on the lookout for him. We will find him and tell him of the gift you two made."_

_"Thank you, Anko," the me in the room said. It didn't sound like me, though. It sounded like me, I mean, but me when I was a little older._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"Do you know what it is yet?" Anko asked me._

_I saw myself look up and smile at her. "Both," I answered, smiling back at her._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Something else that troubled me. The smile. That wasn't my smile. That wasn't my nose. But that was me, wasn't it._

_"He'll be happy, Miss Haruno."_

_"He has to be," I said, looking down at my hands._

_A knock sounded at the door. It was Kakashi who came in and, with my surprise, Mrs. Uchiha. She rushed over to me and gave me a hug. I watched from the window with confusion._

_What the hell was going on?_

_"I have everyone in the Uchiha Empire looking for him," Mrs. Uchiha said in a reassuring voice. "We will find him, Sakura." She was reassuring me._

_"What is it?" Kakashi asked._

_I looked at him. "Girl," I merely stated._

_"Oh, Mirage, that's amazing!" Anko and Mrs. Uchiha said in unison._

_Looking from the outside, I put my head in my hands, a headache growing. It was both and now a girl? What was it? Why? Who am I looking for? And why did they just call me—_

_The me in the room turned and looked directly at me._

_My eyes widened._

_"Mom."_

* * *

**_I'm back from a very, very, very long hiatus. I don't want to sound rude or anything, but it felt to go away. I needed to collect myself and my stories. They needed a change here and now. That's exactly what I did?_**

**_So, what do you guys think of this chapter. Was the last part confusing to some? Can anyone guess what's going on there? I can, but that's because I know what's going on. I'm just getting ready for what's to come and dang, it is interesting._**

**_Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Hopefully, I can get Crimson Sanctuary out this week and maybe Onyx Waters. That would be nice._**

**_Love,_**

**_Lady Anata_**


	12. Spring Break

**Chapter 12: Spring Break**

* * *

It smelt like blood.

…

…

…

It had a disgusting taste.

…

…

…

It was too crowded.

…

…

…

It was too depressing.

…

…

…

But to me…to me it was too joyful.

…

…

...

…To me it was too joyful.

…

…

To me, it smelt like flowers.

…

…

…

To me, it had an exhilarating taste,

…

…

…

To me, it was crowded enough to perform a massacre.

…

…

…

I guess, though, when you have friends, you do not think about yourself. You think about others. I didn't think about this until now. I didn't think about this until I saw Hinata in blood.

* * *

"Is anyone here for Hyuga Hinata?" a nurse asked as she walked into the waiting room. I instantly stood up, like she was asking if anyone was there for my daughter…my friend…my sister. She looked at me confusedly. Her gaze traced the room confusedly. My eyes knitted together in frustration. What was taking her so long to speak? "I don't think we can hold all of you in at once."

That confused me. I turned around and inwardly gasped. I had forgotten everyone was here with me. Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Kankaro, Naruto, Sai, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Sasuke, and Itachi. They were all there. Everyone was standing, with the exception of Itachi, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Only three at a time," the nurse said, breaking me out of my reverie.

I stepped forward and walked with the nurse. We were headed down toward the hall. No one was following me. I stopped, wondering what was stopping them from proceeding with me. Itachi noticed my hesitation through his closed eyes.

"We'll give you two time alone," he said in a bored tone.

Not looking behind me, I nodded my head.

The nurse and I walked down halls and halls. It seemed like one corridor was never ending. Every turn, though, I was met with someone in a wheelchair or paramedics rushing a bloodied body to the emergency room. I shook my head back and forth as we pashed a guy with a gunshot wound.

…

…

…

It was people like Hinata who lay in those beds, being rushed into emergency rooms.

…

…

…

It was people like me who sent them there.

After what felt like an hour, we stopped. Gently, she opened the door and looked inside. After checking to make sure no doctor was in there, she let me, giving me a warning not to get Hinata too anxious.

I walked in and closed the door soundlessly behind me. The room was lit very dimly. I could tell by the space that it was a one occupant room. I walked more inside the room, looking ahead of me. The bed.

Stopping as I got to the bed, I looked down. Instantly, tears filled my eyes. She looked dead. Her forehead was wrapped in a bandage. Her shoulder blade, too, was wrapped in a bandage. I picked up the doctor report that was on the post of bed.

"W-what's the verdict?" she asked in a meek voice. I didn't even turn to look at her, afraid of what I might see in her eyes.

"Bruised skull, broken shoulder, four cracked ribs, and a broken leg," I said, still not looking at her.

It was quiet for a while. All that could be heard was her breathing. "It doesn't hurt as bad as it would seem," she said, but it sounded like she was trying to reassure me. I placed the report down and grabbed a chair, still not looking at her. After pulling it next to the bed, I sat, still looking down.

"I'm sorry," I whispered out, still not daring to look up. Eyes were the most deadly part of a person. They could kill with one glance.

I heard her shuffle on her bed. She groaned a bit, but still, I was scared to look up. "Sakura," she called softly. I mumbled, indicating that I had heard her. "Look up," she demanded. I shook my head. "Look at me, Sakura!" she commanded now. I looked straight up at her.

She was happy; her eyes shown happiness. Throughout all the pain that I had put her through and yet, she was still happy. Was that normal? Is that even human?

She struggled to lift her arm up, but she did it anyway. "I love you," she said to me. Tears fell from my eyes and hit the tears that were streaming down her face.

"Love you, too, Hina," I replied.

There was a knock at the door. We looked away to be met with the face of Sasuke and Itachi. I gave them a questionable look. Itachi merely smirked and strode in.

"We have connections," Sasuke said, following his brother. After him came Naruto, then Deidara, and soon, everyone was inside.

Hinata looked confused for a moment. She looked from right to let and then to me. I just gave a small smile as I wiped away my tears and stood from my seat. I rolled my eyes at all of guys in there.

"These are the boys who helped save you," I answered.

Naruto was the first to speak up. "Hinata, we searched high and low for you!"

"We had to make sure you were safe, yeah!" Deidara interjected.

Deidara and Naruto went to go and hug her, but were stopped by Neji. He gave them both an equal glare. Both teens took a step back. He looked at Hinata and gave a smile. It soon disappeared when he remembered something.

"You parents, as well as my parents, are on their way," he said with a sigh.

"Shit," Hinata cursed. I gave her a gentle flick on the ear.

"If I can't curse than why can you?" I asked playfully.

Hinata laughed. "Like it matters! It's not like you don't do it anyway."

I paused for a bit, beginning to think.

"True, but I do it when you're not in the room." Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes," I said with a laugh. Some of the others in the room began to laugh, too. When the laughter died down, I became serious. "Hinata, I am so sorry. I didn't even know."

Hinata stopped me. "Sakura, it's not your fault," she said in a compassionate voice. "You need a vacation," she said, changing the subject. I looked at her like she had grown two heads. "Boys," she called, looking at all of them. "Spring break is coming up soon. I probably won't be out in time, but make sure you take Sakura somewhere nice."

The guys nodded.

Before I could begin, I heard a familiar voice. Hinata's mother's.

"Get out of here!" Hinata commanded frantically.

No one hesitated. No one scurried. They were experience and they knew what to do. Shikamaru expertly opened the window and jumped out. The others followed him. Neji and I were the last ones in.

"You go, Sakura," Neji said. "I'll stay here with my cousin."

I nodded. I ran toward the window, but stopped abruptly, as if I had forgotten something. Quickly, I ran back toward Hinata, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and was out the window.

* * *

"Sasuke? Itachi? Exactly where are you taking me?" I asked as I was carried out of the car. A blind fold was placed over my eyes.

It had been a week since Hinata was in found and rushed into the hospital. Hinata's parents would not allow me in the house. I would wait until it was dark so I could sneak in. I would tell my best friend about school and how boring it was. TenTen and Ino were already getting on my nerves. Hinata had laughed at this asking when they weren't getting on my nerves.

It was now the week of spring break. I had decided I would just kick it back at home with Anko and Kakashi. Maybe I would even go and visit Mrs. Uchiha. The week before spring break we had gotten really close. It seemed as though the whole family wasn't evil.

Living with Sasuke and Itachi was very interesting. My horse lessons still continued. I was getting better, if I do say so myself. I only fell down once a day now.

Sasuke had at least walked in on me when I was getting out of the shower four times. I was beginning to think that he was planning this. Only he could have such precise timing like that. It disgusted me.

Itachi was usually reading a book in the library that I had just discovered. I remembered asking him if he had read all of these. His answer was a simple no and he continued by saying that he had barely read half of these. I grabbed a book and began reading, too, getting lost in its tales and myths.

I squirmed against them. "Just because I live with the two of you does not mean that I trust you," I said seriously. Where exactly were they taking me?

"Shut it," Sasuke demanded. I kicked him in the shin. He let me go and, just as quick, I swung my leg around to hit Itachi. He expertly caught it, but let me go nonetheless. I took off my blindfold. A gasped slipped from between my lips. We were at a beach house. It was beautiful.

I turned to look at Itachi, who stood behind me smirking, and Sasuke, who was just now recovering. I rolled my eyes. What a wimp?

"Itachi, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"HAPPY SPRING BREAK!" a chorus of voices called from the front door.

I abruptly turned. There stood everyone who was with me that night in the hospital, with the exception of the healing Hinata. I looked from them to Itachi.

"Why?" I asked.

Sasuke was the first to speak. "So you couldn't say we never did anything nice for you." He was joking and I knew that, but still I flicked him off. He grumbled something and walked ahead of us.

Itachi looked down at me. I looked back at up at him. "Tell me," I demanded. I felt his arm wrap around my waste as he pulled me with him toward the house. Everyone stepped away and let us inside. Sasuke had already found an apple to snack on by time we reached the inside of the household.

After a tour of the house, finding my room and everyone's, eating dinner, and watching a movie, I found my first day of spring break over. I was discouraged to say the least. It was such a fun and entertaining day. Between Kisame, Deidara, and Naruto, I don't know who the bigger idiot is. They were hilarious, though.

I was now currently lying on my bed in only a towel. I had just finished a nice hot shower. My hair was damp, making me shiver a bit. For some reason, I didn't feel like moving for the first time in forever. It was weird. I actually felt like I was on a real vacation.

A knock was heard on my door. "Come in," I grumbled, not even opening my eyes. Here I was, in the house of my enemies, and I had my eyes closed and let somebody in my room. I was definitely off guard today.

My eyes opened when I felt a part of the bed beneath shift to the left. I looked to my left to see none other than Uchiha Itachi. I found myself giving him a small smile. It was a welcoming one.

"I'm tired," I said out of nowhere. Something was definitely wrong with me. I did not remember getting drunk. So, was I?

"Hn, you should be," he said curtly. "You had a long day."

It was quiet for a while. I patted the empty spot next to me, indicating that he could lie down. Pssh, like he wouldn't. This was his house. He complied with my wishes and rested next to me.

"Your hair looks nice wet," he complimented.

"Did Uchiha Itachi just compliment me?" I asked in a tone of mockery.

He "hn'ed". "I think he did," he replied back.

"I didn't know he could do that," I said. As I soon as I said that I regretted it.

He rolled on top of me and smirked. He brought his face down to the crook of my neck. He kissed from top to bottom. Next, he kissed from bottom to top. I couldn't help but give a small moan. He chuckled at this, earning a smack from me. Somehow, he found his way to my face. He looked at me and I looked right back at him. He wasn't intimidating me today.

Slowly, I found his lips against mine. It was a chaste kiss at first. Soon, though, it turned into tongue against tongue. Our tongues wrapped together and unwrapped. He forced his tongue into my mouth, which I happily took.

One of his hands went up and down my left thigh. I gasped when he got his hand inside my towel and on my inner thigh. This pleased him.

Suddenly, he retracted. I was breathing hard and he just smirked.

"Ass," I called.

My eyes began to drift shut then. I was exhausted.

The last thing I remember was him slipping the covers over me.

What an interesting spring break this would turn out to be.

* * *

**_I'm back!_**

**_After a long hiatus I have finally returned and this time, I am ending this story. It's more than halfway done already. All it needs is a good ending._**

**_SO what did you guys think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Needs more work?_**

**_Anyway, I just wanted to say I am so sorry for stopping with this story. I just needed some inspiration, but, thankfully, I found it. I just had to seach around. Hope you guys can forgive me. _**

**_Love you lots,_**

**_~Lady Anata~_**


	13. Sorry

My Dear Reviewers,

I am sorry to say that all of my stories will be put on a sad hold. As you know, Crimson Sanctuary and Onyx Waters have been on hold for a while, but I never gave the real reason. When I write stories, I always have an outline to go buy; this way, everything will be done and I don't have to think about what would happen next. I am sad to say that someone I once trusted has taken my outline for my stories and utterly ruined them to the point where I cannot put anything together. Just recently, this person did it again and now all my stories have lost their outlines. Thankfully, the person finally came out and told they did it…and I cried, not just because I spent days, at times, on each of these outlines, but because I cannot trust this person again. I am so sorry for the inconvenience and I hope I can get more chapters of these stories out. So, this summer I will be working on an outline for each of my stories. Hopefully, some of them will be done before mid-July.

The stories that will be outlined include the following:

**My Darling Angel**

**Hello**

**Bloom in Blood**

**Onyx Waters**

I will not leave you like this. Those these stories will not be updated until their outline is complete I have created a story in Yugioh 5d's to even things out. To me, it would not have been fair to make a story in either Bakugan, Digimon, or Naruto, because that would leave one group happy and the others mad or sad. So, I chose neutral ground. Please support me with this story, entitled "Destined". It would mean so much to me.

For any more questions, feel free to P.M. or review me!

Thank you,

Lady Anata


	14. I'm Back

Hello loves,

Long time no chat! That is all my fault. Well, I'd like to formally announce that I have written outlines for all of my stories and will start updating before the end of July. My Darling Angel fans look for the next chapter in a number of days. My other stories will follow after, regularly.

There is one more problem, though. I have recently been given an assignment for one of my AP classes. My teacher really liked some of my short stories and, last January, challenged me to post up a story online at fictionpress. I am now asking all of you guys, as loyal as I know you are, to please please please review that story. I know my "Hello" fans on here will slightly recognize it. So please, just drop an anonymous review or I will have to do extra work in my classes, which means less chapters of your favorite stories. Also, when you do leave a review, please make no reference to my works on this site. Thank you! Here's the link: **_.com/s/2896405/1/Hello_**

**_NOTE: WHEN YOU PUT THIS LINK IN PLEASE REMEMBER TO TYPE THE WORD FICTIONPRESS BEFORE THE ".com" PART!_**

**_If you cannot do it this way, please go to fictionpress . com and go to search authors and type in "To Dream A Story". That is my author name there. The story is Hello.  
_**

Anyways, once again, thank you all for still trucking on this long hiatus I recently had. You will be happy to know that my outlines are well hidden this time.

Thank you, my loves,

Lady Anata

P.S. Please remember to review!


	15. Return

Hello Ladies & Gents,

Once again I come to report to you on my writing. I was planning my comeback chapters last year when my laptop got lapnapped :( However, it gave me more time to really expand my vocabulary and writing skills. Which is why I would like to announce that on my Spring Break(the third week of March) expect a chapter everyday from a different story.

BUT…yes, there is a but. I need you all(especially if you have a tumblr) to please go to: surrounded(dash)by(dash)inspiration(dot)tumblr(dot)com.

Don't forget to NOT actually write out the dash and dot words. I am trying to create an inspirational blog for those around(a project for my class). I just need more than 10 followers and some comments here and there. If you all can please do that…new chapters will be pouring out like a broken dam. So please, please, please follow me and interact. The first blog is up today entitled "Musical Mondays". Follow and comment please! Also, do not mention anything about my stories. We're keeping these private.

Thank You!

Lady Anata

P.S. Don't forget to message me if you need advice for any life happenings. These will appear on my Saturday's blog entry called "Soul-Bearing Saturday" where I give a select 5 people advice on what they send me in(don't worry, your name will remain private if you give me a fake name to go by).


End file.
